Don't Forget Me
by Spamano4ever
Summary: Antonio has finally gotten Lovino to agree to marry him! But a terrible accident not only lands him in a hospital but also completely without memories! Antonio must now find a way to make Lovino fall in love with him again. But it would seem someone else has also set their sights on the little Italian...
1. The Proposel

I don't know what made me think of this. I was just on my way with my dad to my soccer game and I suddenly thought of this summary. I hope you like this story.

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

Antonio was nervous. So far, everything had gone just the way he had planned it. The movie had been great, the food at the restaurant they where currently at was amazing. Only one thing could make this day better. Or destroy him forever.

The two of them where waiting for the gelato they had just ordered, but Antonio was finding it increasingly difficult to sit still. He twitched at the slightest move made by the man sitting across from him.

"Antonio, what's wrong with you? You haven't stopped moving sense we left the theater," Lovino Vargas commented , looking at the Spaniard with a slight frown.

"Aww~. Lovi's worried about me~. It's so sweet," Antonio cooed at him.

"S-shut up you dumb fuck," Lovino mummered, obviously not minding the attention. Even if the blush on his face hadn't given him away.

"Don't worry Lovi. It's nothing," Antonio reassured him.

The gelato arrived ad they enjoyed the chilly treat. When they had finished, but before the waiter returned, Antonio stood up and knelt in front of the Italian as he pulled a small velvet box from his pocket.

"Lovino Romano Vargas," he said. Lovino looked straight into his eyes and Antonio almost forgot to continue as he got lost in the beautiful golden amber orbs.

He opened the box and holding it out to him asked, "Will you marry me?"

Lovino slapped a hand over him mouth. His eyes began to water. The ring was simple. A gold band with tiny red and green diamonds that formed a tomato, as well as a few white ones that spelled out 'te amo'.

"Oh Antonio," Lovino whispered. "Si. Si I will." Antonio whooped with joy. He pulled him up and as he slide the ring onto his hand, kissed him passionately.

"Lovi, I promise," he said, resting their foreheads together, "No one will ever come between us. Not our bosses, not the other countries, no one. I vow to love you forever."

The tears of pure happiness dripped down Lovino's face. As Antonio wiped them away, Lovino responded. "I promise that no matter what happens I will never stop loving you, Antonio. You will always have my love."

The waiter returned and saw the new accessory on the Italian's hand. He congratulated them, and for once, Lovino allowed Antonio to hug and kiss him right there in the restaurant.

**...~Love lasts forever~...**

* * *

So, there is the first chapter. I have no clue how long this will go. I have at least 3 planned but you never know. Thanks for looking at this. I'll post as fast as I can but my computer isn't letting me create new documents and it's making me angry.


	2. The Accident

Action in this chapter. Make over a dinner of, yup, SPAGHETTI! BE JEALOUS! *ahem* on we go.

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

Ludwig's mouth dropped open. Feliciano's eyes sparkled with cheer. Lovino had just told them that he and Antonio where engaged.

All four of them where sitting around the Italies living room drinking coffee. Lovino had been quite excited to inform his brother, but there was no reason for HIM to know that. He quickly hide his growing smile behind his cup as he took a drink.

"Veh~! Oh Lovi!" Feliciano lept up and ran to his twin, wrapping his arms around his neck. "I'm so happy for you two! When?" He said excitedly.

"June 20th," Antonio said.

"Oh this will be so wonderful! The first day of summer! It's going to be beautiful! Isn't it wonderful Luddy?" Felicano asked.

Ludwig smiled at the two. "Ja. Congratulations Lovino, Antonio."

Lovino did something no one expected. He smiled right back at Ludwig and said, "Thank you very much Ludwig. I hope you and even you brother can come."

Antonio squealed and pulled him into a hug. Ludwig and Feliciano looked pleasantly surprised.

"Veh? Lovi? Does this mean...?" Feliciano trailed off, barley daring to get his hopes up.

"Si, Feli. I want you two to be happy together," Lovino smiled softly.

Feliciano through himself onto his brother and hugged him. Ludwig shook his hand joyfully.

"Who else knows?" Ludwig asked.

"Only you so far," Antonio said. "Lovi really wanted his brother to be the first to know."

"Aww~! Grazie fratello~," Feliciano said.

Lovino blushed. "Yeah, yeah," he muttered but the smile remained.

"Oh! Let's tell people now!" Feliciano called, snatching up his phone.

"Really? You'll help us get the word out?" Lovino asked.

"Veh~. Techniquly, we only need to tell Gilbert. Then before we know it, everybody with have heard!" Feliciano said.

Lovino laughed, yet another rare thing for him to do.

Less than 5 minutes after Gilbert had been sent the message, (Veh~! Gil guess what! Lovi and Tonio are getting married!) then all four of their cell phone started blowin' up.

They happily replied to the messages. When things had finally started to calm down, Lovino and Feliciano made pasta and they ate their first non-violent dinner together.

Then something happened that changed the mood entirely. The Spanish and German nation had no idea what was wrong. One minute the Italies where happy and laughing, the next both had frozen, looks of mixed anger, fear, and annoyance on both of their faces.

"Shit, not now, veh." If not for the 'veh' the others would have guessed Lovino had spoken. The two became aware of a ringing sound coming from the kitchen.

The Italians stood and went into the room, not noticing that their lovers had followed. They started at the ringing phone as if it would bite them if they came to close.

"Let me answer it, fratello," Feliciano said.

"No. I'll do it. I know how to deal with them and you don't," Lovino insisted.

"Fratello, it's almost your special day. I won't let them ruin it," Feliciano reached for the phone. As soon as it was in his hand, however, Lovino hit the speaker phone button.

"Veh, ciao?" Feliciano asked.

"Ah. Mr. Veneziano. Just the man we wanted," a smooth, silky voice said. Ludwig became aware of a sudden urge to rip the phone away and through it across the room.

"Hey," Lovino said, "I'm here to."

"A-ah. M-mr. Romano. How nice to hear your voice," the speaker became obviously agitated.

"Well?" Lovino demanded. "What the fuck do you want?"

"W-well you see we would just like to give Mr. Veneziano a little something. To help him on his way." Was that fear they heard in the voice?

"Veh. That depends on where I need to go for it," Feliciano said coldly. Ludwig and Antonio looked shocked but didn't say anything.

"Just outside you house. We came to deliver it personally," the voice said, regaining a little of it's smoothness.

"Alright. Fine. I'm coming," Feliciano said, before hanging up.

Lovino followed slightly behind his twin as they moved towards the door.

"Who was that?" Ludwig and Antonio asked together.

Lovino glanced at them from the corner of his eye. "The Mafia," he said, tonelessly.

Feliciano reached for the doorknob and to Lovino everything seemed to slow. He had heard a noise on the other side of that door. A noise he knew well. The cocking of a gun. After years and years of hearing this same sound, his ears had automatically searched for it everywhere.

Lovino sprinted forward just as Feliciano opened the door. He slammed sideways into him, knocking his brother flat. The gun went off. Lovino stood, framed in the doorway by the headlights of the car outside. Feliciano looked up in terror and saw the life leave his twins body.

Lovino slowly fell. Antonio ran forward and caught him, screaming his name. Lovino had a vague sense of pain in his head and he noticed he could no longer hear. He felt something warm dripping from his head but he was to tired to investigate. Yeah, sleep. That sounded nice. But why did Tonio look so sad? He was only taking a nap. He'd wake up again in a little while. No need to cry...

His head fell limply onto Antonio's arm. Antonio screamed. Ludwig stood in shock, unsure of how to react. None of his manuals had ever said what to do if this situation arouse.

Surprisingly, it was Feliciano who reacted first. He stood and pulled something from his pocket. The hit man seemed to suddenly understand that he had hit the wrong target.

"Motherfu-!" was the last thing that left his mouth before Feliciano's own bullet hit him squarely between the eyes.

The blast seemed to bring Antonio and Ludwig back into action. Feliciano retreated back to his twins side. He took him from Antonio and began to sob.

The two remaining Nations stood and exited the house. Antonio pulled the door shut behind them. The next 10 minutes, maybe longer Feliciano couldn't tell, was filled with terrified cries, angry screams, gun shots, and gurgles as if someone was trying to breath threw a slashed throat.

Feliciano layed his head on Lovino's chest and continued to cry. 'No,' he thought. 'No this wasn't suppose to happen. Lovi was suppose to get married and finally be happy, not here. Not dead in my arms. Killed for my sake.' His sobbes renewed themselves.

Ludwig and Antonio reentered. Feliciano couldn't bring himself to look into the accusing glare he was positive was being aimed at him by Antonio. He was startled when two sets of arms encompassed him.

"Feli~. Shh. It's alright. It's alright. This isn't your fault," Antonio whispered.

"Mein libeling. It's going to be fine. I promise. I promise," Ludwig said gently. Feliciano again put his head over where Lovino's heart should have been beating. God, he could still imagine it going thump...thump...thump...

Wait. **Thump...thump...thump...**

"LOVINO!" Feliciano screamed. The other two, shocked be his outburst fell back. "He's alive! We need to get him to a hospital! NOW!"

The three Nations jumped into action and in no time at all, Lovino was checked safely into a room.

"How did he survive?" Antonio asked. He was so beyond relief that the moment they had rolled Lovino away for surgery, his legs had collapsed.

"We are Nations," Ludwig said, watching the doors. "We don't go down that easily."

"Lovi," Feliciano whispered, wondering if it was truly possible and that his dear twin would soon be back with him.

**...~Love is always with us~...**

* * *

So there is the next chapter. My computer is acting up and making it difficult to create new stories so I have to use old ones. *shrugs* Oh well. Please review and let me now your thoughts on this story. Reviews make me happy face:) Also, I relise the characters aren't acting like their normal selves. That's because they are in love. People are weird when in love. Don't worry. Lovi will be back to his swearing, angry, self soon.


	3. The Problem

Thank you guys a lot for your reviews. They made me feel all bubbly...then I'm given strange looks by people who just aren't Prussian enough to understand.

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

Romano opened his eyes slowly and looked around himself at unfamiliar surrounds. The first thing that came instantly to his mind was his name. Italy Romano. The personification of South Italy. 'What about North Italy?' he wondered. He searched his mind for an answer. He then noticed he had nothing to look back on.

He paused a second, then shook it off. Maybe that was normal. He looked towards a strange square that showed something that wasn't a wall. Something flew past the window. Romano was entranced. 'What could that have been? It was so pretty!' he thought.

Another sound drew his attention. A large rectangle had moved and allowed something to enter the room. He cocked his head sideways and stared at the thing.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Vargas. How are you feeling? You have been out for quite a while," it said.

"What is a 'vargas?' My name is Italy Romano," Romano told him, obviously confused. The doctor's head shot up.

'Italy? What the hell kind of name is that? Where did he get it? I mean! Argh, stupid brain! Pay attention! There are more important things! Mr. Vargas has appeared to have lost his memory. I better inform his friends,' the doctor thought.

"Ah. I beg your pardon Mr. Romano. Vargas was the patient who was here before you. If you will hold for a moment I will call your brother," the doctor quickly backed out and hurried down the hall.

Romano looked about himself again. 'Why am I sitting? Can I not stand?' he questioned. Slowly, he placed his feet flat and stood. He felt immensely satisfied at this knowledge. 'Why am I staying here? What if Mr. Vargas wants his room back? I should find someplace else.' Romano wandered from the room and off down the hall.

"Are you the ones who brought in Mr. vargas?" the doctor asked the group.

"Veh! Si! Si! Is fratello awake? How is he?" Feliciano asked worriedly.

"I take it you're his brother. Well, he is fine...except for..." He trailed off.

"What? For gods sake tell me now!" Feliciano demanded, Antonio nodding in agreement.

"Mr. Vargas seems to...have amnesia," the doctor said, slowly.

The two men's eyes grew huge.

"He is calling himself Italy Romano," the doctor added.

Ludwig could see that Feliciano was about to force his way down the hall to his brother's room.

"Um, danke Dr. ?"

"Sportula."

"Dr. Sportula. Danke," Ludwig say Feliciano slap a hand over his mouth and start to shake as he bent over.

When the doctor had moved off, he quickly rushed to the Italian.

"Feli? What is it?" he asked worriedly. Then he realized Feliciano was laughing.

"That man, his name. It's latin for 'small gift-basket'," he wheezed. Ludwig didn't think it was nearly as funny as Feliciano did. Then he understood that the laughing was mostly a relise of tension that had been building since the accident.

"Let's go," Antonio said walking down the hall. "We need to help Lovi remember." He felt his heart clench when the docter had told them that. Amnesia. Oh god. If Lovi forgot about him, he didn't know what he would do.

The trio cautiously approached the door. Ludwig took over and reached out to open it. Feliciano was the first one in. He cried out in fear. Antonio was beside him instantly.

Lovino was gone.

"Oh shit. We need to tell somebody!" Antonio yelled, running down the hall to the nurses station. He burst in. A man and a couple of girls where in there drinking coffee.

"Lovino gone!" he screamed at them. The four reacted just as they where trained. The girls ran out to give a description, they where the nurses who had been in charge with tending to Lovino, and the man called the supervisor.

"Don't worry sir," he said to Antonio. "I've issued a Code Brown for Mr. Vargas. We'll find him. He can't have gotten far. He just woke up after being in a coma for the last 2 weeks."

Antonio nodded and went back out to where Feliciano and Ludwig were waiting.

"Well?" Feliciano asked. His eyes were wide and pleading.

"Their looking for him. Don't worry Feli. We'll find him. Now, if I was a cute little Lovi where would I go~?" Antonio asked, wandering off to find his little love.

The hospital was in no way small. It had 5 floors and stood up at least a mile and a half on all sides. Antonio let himself follow his gut, or his 'Lovi Sense' as he called it. It lead him past the burn ward, the surgery hall, up to floor 5 and all through-out the mental ward before going back to the elevator and going all the way down to the morgue in the basement. he then when up to the first floor and walked past reception and around the cafeteria.

Now only the 2nd and 3rd were left. He went to the third and found the physical therapy room for the people who had just finished difficult surgeries and needed help to move correctly. The other side was the cancer care unit.

He finally reached the 2nd floor. The moment he stepped out, he knew Lovino was on this floor somewhere. It was the delivery ward. He made his way silently to the nursery.

And there he was. He was wandering quietly between the cradles and looking at the babies. Antonio felt tears prick his eyes. He was so relived and happy Lovino was alright. His little 'problem' had completely slipped his mind.

As he watched Lovino reached out and, oh so very gently, lifted a baby from its nest of blankets. He rocked it slowly back and forth just looking at it, a smile playing on the corner of his mouth.

Antonio waved to get his attention. Lovino set the babe back and made his way towards him. Antonio took a breath to greet him, but was cut off when Lovino said, "Ciao. Who are you?"

Antonio felt his heart shatter in thousands of tiny pieces. "I-I'm your friend," he chocked out.

"What's a friend? What is your name? And what was that little creature I just found? It was very cute," he rattled.

"A friend is someone you've know for a long time that you like. My name is Antonio. What you saw a a baby. They are normally very adorable," he felt himself about to cry.

He almost managed not to until Lovino said, "We can't be friends. I've never seen you before and I don't know if I like you or not."

He let out a strangled sob. Feliciano and Ludwig exited the elevator next to him. As soon as he saw his brother, Feliciano wrapped him in a tight hug. "Fratello!" he cried. "I'm so glad you're alright! Don't you ever do that again!"

Lovino's eyes where wide and startled. "M-mi dispiace? Who are you?" he asked nervously.

"Veh. I'm your twin fratello," Feliciano said, looking into his eyes. "I am Italy Veneziano. The personification of North Italy. However, you can't call yourself Romano here fratello. Your name for humans is Lovino Vargas. I'm Feliciano Vargas."

Lovino nodded slowly as he took in this new information. "So...I'm not human?" he asked.

"Not exactly. We have lived much longer than humans and we can't die. But they can't know that," Feliciano said sternly.

"Why?" Lovino asked curiously. He had tilted his head to the right as he asked this.

Antonio's heart throbbed painfully. Ludwig placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"They would be scared. They don't like things they can't explain," Ludwig said. Lovino blinked.

"I want a baby," Lovino suddenly said, shocking the others.

Antonio chocked on air and Ludwig pounded his back. Feliciano looked strangely at him.

"Veh? Could you explain please fratello?" he asked.

"They are very cute. I could pretend to be a mama. Antonio said we where friends even though I've never met him, but he could be the papa if he wanted," Lovino said, having no idea the effect his words where having on the others.

Ludwig's mouth hung open and Feliciano looked confused and worried at once. Poor Antonio's lungs could only take to much abuse and he dropped in a faint.

A nurse rounded the corner and smiled. "Wonderful! You found him!" She pulled out a radio and told them she found him and was on her way back to the room. She noticed Antonio on the ground.

"?" Her face screamed 'WTF'.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll get up in a second. He just needed time to think about something." Ludwig assured her. She nodded as Antonio shifted and started to stand. She took Lovino's hand and lead him back up to his room, the trio following.

"This will be his last night here," she informed them. "You can take him home tomorrow."

As she left, Antonio turned back to the other two.

"Before I dropped," he said, "Did Lovi really say what I think he did?"

"Si, veh," Feliciano confirmed.

A look of determination shone in Antonio's eyes. "Alright. I got to help Lovi remember. I'll need your help," he said.

They nodded.

"Alright. Tomorrow, I'll bring him back to your house Feli. I want you to to gather as many people as you can to greet him. It's gonna be a welcome home party from the world," he explained.

They nodded again and with one last look, left to set up. Antonio settled into a chair. It was very late. Lovino had woken up slightly after 2:30, then the chase around the hospital had taken a while. It was about 11 o' clock. He fell into a peaceful sleep. His first since they had brought his lover here. Soon, he would be fine. He had to be. Antonio didn't think he would last to much longer with out his beloved.

.**..~True love never lies~...**

* * *

So the third chapter. I don't know how often I'll be able to upload. We are on our last couple of weeks at school but we still have a stupid amount of homework for the next week then exams all the last week. But then I'll be free. Free. FRREEEEEEEEE! *is slapped* Anyway! Thanks for reading. I said this in the last note but just in case you don't read it, I want you to know I realize the characters aren't acting like themselves. I did that on purpose. Lovi and Tonio are in love and so they wouldn't be normal, Feli was being protective and worried, and I am just getting used to writing for Ludwig so I try not to made him speak to much right now. Also, the thing that was at the window was a bird.


	4. First Plan

Part 4~ Thanks so much for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts! I'm glad you all like this story so much!

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

"Alright Lovi! Ready to go home?" Antonio asked. They where standing together at the front desk as Antonio sighed Lovino out.

"I guess. Um...hey," he asked shyly, looking at his feet.

"Si Lovi?" Antonio prompted with an encouraging smile.

"W-where is that guy from yesterday? F-Feliciano, I think he said his name was," Lovino said, a blush creeping onto his face.

Antonio laughed. "Your fratello is waiting for you at your home in Rome. Don't worry, you'll see him soon."

"Who said I was worried?" Lovino quickly demanded, his blush becoming more prominent.

"Aww~! You're so cute Lovi~!" Antonio squealed.

"No I'm not! Let's just go!" Lovino huffed before stomping through the door into the parking lot. Antonio's smile grew wider. He quickly finished the paper work and followed after his little tomato.

Lovino was standing by the curb, talking to somebody. Antonio's eyes narrowed in suspicion and his smile dropped as he ran over.

"Do I know you...?" Lovino asked obviously confused.

The man put out a hand and lifted his chin so Lovino looked up into his face.

"You sure do baby. Can't you even remember your lover? You said you loved me more than your own life and you never wanted to be with anyone else. Now that I know you meant it why don't you just come with me and-," he was cut off by Antonio smashing a fist into his face.

The man dropped to the ground and Lovino tilted his head and continued to stare at him.

"This way Lovi," Antonio said calmly leading him to his car.

"Bye," Lovino called to the man as they moved away.

Lovino climbed in but was at a loss as to what to do with the seat belt. Antonio inwardly squealed again at the adorable look on Lovino's face before helping him buckle in.

He slid into the drivers seat and started towards the Italies house.

"What's a lover?" Lovino suddenly asked. Antonio had to swerve to avoid hitting the car in the lane next to his.

"A-a lover is a person who you have very strong feelings for. They make you happy and they love you in return," he answered.

"I see. What does it feel like to be in love, Antonio?"

"It is the single most wonderful feeling in the world. It can also cause an incredible amount of pain. Lo siento Lovi. Love is very hard to explain," Antonio sighed.

Lovino nodded and glanced out the window awkwardly. The rest of the ride was spent in silence. Luckily it was only a couple of minutes.

Antonio showed Lovino how to relise the buckle and they climbed from the car. Lovino started to fidget nervously. Antonio noticed and tried to comfort him.

"Don't worry Lovi," Antonio said softly. "It'll be fine. All of these people know you, and Feli and I will be right there if you need us."

Lovino simply nodded. They climbed the steps and Antonio knocked before opening the door.

The house was bursting with people. The moment the door opened, a deafening shout of "ROMANO!" left every single mouth in the room.

Feliciano was instantly by his side. "Veh~! Look Roma~! All these people came to see you! And you thought you didn't have any friends! They where worried when we said you where in the hospital and they came to welcome you home! I knew you where exaggerating! You need to trust people more!" He gasped out in a single breath.

"Uh...C-ciao," Lovino stuttered. He was pulled further into the house and people spoke to him from every direction.

"We where worried-"

"So brave of you-"

"Your a great brother-"

"What happened-"

All these questions rushed at him. He felt cornered and shrunk into himself slightly. Feliciano noticed and gently pulled him away from the crowd to a table that was covered in all sorts of foods and drinks. Feliciano handed him a glass.

"It's our favorite wine," Feliciano told him, taking a glass of his own. Antonio squeezed through the crowd to them.

"Alright Antonio, we did what you said. Now what should we do?" Feliciano whispered as Lovino took a hesitant sip of wine. He gave a small cry of delight and took a bigger sip.

"Good thing it's hard for us to get drunk," Feliciano said, drifting easily off the subject at hand, "Now Lovi can drink a lot and not have to worry about a horrible hang over."

Antonio laughed and said, "True, true. But, what we need to do now is to start reintroducing Lovi to everyone. If we can find someone that sparks even a small bit of recognition, bad or good, then if they stay together for a awhile he might begin remembering other people as well!"

"Veh! That's a great idea Tonio!" Feliciano turned to Lovino, who had just finished his drink. "Come on Lovi! I have some people I want you to meet!" Before Lovino could respond, he was dragged off.

"Alfred! Arthur! Francis! Matthew!" Feliciano called, searching through the crowd. The four made their way to him. "Lovi, meet Alfred, Arthur, Francis, and Matthew!"

Lovino started a second, then yelled "I remember you a little!" as he pointed at Canada.

"You-you do?" Matthew asked, just as surprised.

"Si si! Your Canada and you have a bear named Kumajiro, and you like maple anything, and pancakes, something about moose and beavers, and others forget about you all the time!" Lovino was so busy remembering odd little facts about Canada that he failed to relise the entire room was watching him in shock.

Matthew was absolutely GLOWING with happiness.

Alfred laughed. "Hey Mattie look! I told you your friends could remember you!"

"You and Lovino are friends?" Francis asked.

"Oui. Lovino is one of the few people who can always see me," Matthew whispered.

Arthur held out his hand to the Italian. "Hello again Lovino. I'm Arthur. I represent Britain. Most people just call me England."

Francis pushed Arthur over into Alfred before Lovino could return the gesture.

"I am Francis. I am the beautiful country of France," he said, holding out a rose. Lovino looked from him, the the rose, the Arthur, and back.

"You seem like a narcissist and a jerk," Lovino told him. Arthur instantly began to laugh. France made a mock hurt face.

"You wound me, me sweet Italian. Just know that if you ever need advise on l'amour, just come find Big brother. I'll help you," Francis said, winking at him.

"I'm the awesome U.S. of A! America!" Alfred lept forward and grabbed his hand. Lovino jerked back slightly.

"Alfred! Your scaring the poor boy! Let him go!" Arthur said, smacking the back of his head lightly.

Alfred dropped his hand. "Oops! Sorry dude! I'm just pumped your back! Now Mattie will have someone to hang out with!"

The four disappeared again into the crowd.

"Fratello," Feliciano said, turning Lovino to face him. "Don't go to France for advise on love. Come to me. We are Italians and not even the French are better at romance than us."

Lovino nodded and was led off to see more people. By the end of the night, he had re-met all of Asia, except North Korea, most of Europe, the Baltics, the Nordics, Canada, and America.

After everyone but Antonio had left, Feliciano showed Lovino to his room, then went to his own. Lovino looked around, trying to piece his life together.

His bed was in the corner, covered in bright red sheets. The pillow case was a nice green. It looked sort of like the tomato Antonio has handed to him as Feli dragged him by.

A wardrobe stood against another wall. It was made of solid wood. When he opened it, he found the clothes all kept neatly on hangers and felt a strange sense of relief.

A desk lay in front of him. It looked like an ordinary writing desk, except he got the strange feeling something was missing from it.

A door led into the large bathroom that he had to himself.

A cat basket lay beside the desk. He went to it and found a small cat with a curl of hair just like his own sleeping there. He reached out and petted it's head. The cat purred.

Lovino stood and changed into pajama bottoms, leaving his shirt off.

He climbed into bed and lay facing the cat. Suddenly it's eyes opened and it stared at him.

'We have the same eye color to,' Lovino noted looking at the large amber eyes. The cat seemed to be thinking about something. It came to a decision and jumped onto the bed, curled up against Lovino's chest and fell back asleep.

Lovino smiled softly. 'Cute cat. I hope it's mine.' Lovino yawned and fell asleep with his arm wrapped around the soft, furry creature.

Feliciano came to check on him a few hours later and 'awwed' quietly from the door as he watched his fratello sleep with his kitty. He looked down at his own cat by his feet.

"Veh. They sure are cute~," he said. Ita-cat nodded in agreement and the two went back to Feliciano's room for the night.

Meanwhile in the guess room, Antonio was pacing about. So far, Lovino had only partially remembered one other person after Matthew, and that was Kaoru.

'Those two where probably Lovi's closest friends. That's why he remembered them so fast... But, I was going to marry him. Why didn't he remember me at all? I can't figure it out.' Antonio thought miserably.

He shook himself. He couldn't let himself get depressed so easily. His Lovi needed him right now.

So his first plan had half worked. Lovino hadn't remembered very much, but just enough to recognize someone. Maybe this would take longer that he first thought.

'So be it,' he thought firmly. 'I'll stay right here until my tomate remembers me. I'll never leave him.'

With that thought strong in his mind, Antonio fell asleep, his dreams full of plans to help Lovino get his lost memories back.

On the dresser stood a picture that until a short time ago, had been sitting on Lovino's desk. It was them, sitting together under a willow tree, arms wrapped around each other, kissing happily, completely unaware of what the near future held.

**...~Love stays strong~...**

* * *

Sorry this took so long to update, but the way I was trying to write it just wasn't working so I scraped it and rewrote the entire chapter like 5 times till I got this. Sorry it's so bad. Hopefully next chapter will be better. Kaoru is what my friend uses for Hong Kong. I don't know what his real name is. R & R per favore!


	5. Remembering

Hello everyone! School is finally over! HOORAY! It ended on May 30th for me. I just got back from a week of vacation in North Carolina. I was at the Outer Banks. It was so pretty there! But that drive was waaaaaaaay to long. I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I'm having trouble with this chapter. I caught Writer's Block. Thank you for you patience! On with the story!

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

The next morning Lovino remembered something. He opened his sleepy eyes and saw the cat still with him. He patted its head affectionately.

"Good morning Roma-cat," he mumbled. The cat purred and rubbed its head against his hand.

Three seconds later, he had scooped the cat into his arms, startling it, and ran out of his room. He skidded to a halt in front of his brothers room. He pounded on the door and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"FELI! FELI! I REMEMBERED SOMETHING!" The door was almost instantly yanked open to revel a newly awakened Feliciano.

"That's great fratello! What was it?" He asked curiously.

Romano held his cat up for inspection.

"I remembered Roma-cat!" he reported excitedly. He then saw Ita-cat sitting on Feliciano's bed.

"That's Ita-cat!" he cheered triumphantly. Feliciano had a huge grin on his face.

"Romano! This is great! Your starting to remember stuff!" His stomach growled. Lovino stared at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He felt a strange protectiveness for the other man. Feliciano laughed.

"Don't worry Roma. That's a normal thing. It just means I'm hungry. Let's go make breakfast and see how much cooking you remember," he said taking Lovino's hand and leading him down stairs to the kitchen.

* * *

Spain shot straight up on the bed and looked around wildly. He heard Lovino's cry. He listened not daring to hope. He heard the excited delivery of the new memories. He sighed in defeat and slumped back onto the still warm pillows.

He turned his gaze to the photo he had swiped from his love's room. He took a deep and shaky breath. He sat back up, more slowly this time. 'Right. What's today's plan?' he asked himself.

'Maybe I should go see France. He has good ideas... most of the time,' Spain decided as he dressed himself.

He opened the door and a delicious aroma wafted into the room. Spain made his way down the stairs into the kitchen.

The twins where standing before the counter mixing ingredients and chatting about whatever Lovino could remember.

They had on aprons sporting the colors of their flag and had pulled back their hair with a handkerchief like when they had been little chibies. Antonio repressed a squeal of delight and gripped the doorway tightly to keep from hugging the two of them.

"Whoa! It smells wonderful in here!" he commented appreciatively. Lovino blushed and turned away, a tiny smile playing at the edges of his mouth. Feliciano let out a 'veh' and smiled widely.

"It's all from Romano! He's such a great cook! I only helped with the mixing!" Veneziano reported.

Romano muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Stai zitto stupido," before grabbing three plates from the cupboard. he quickly dished out the omelets he had prepared.

Feliciano ported them all coffee and they sat together at the small breakfast table next to the wall.

"W-well?" Lovino asked, a slight quiver in his voice. Spain and Feliciano quickly tasted the food. Their eyes lite up.

"Oh Roma~! This is soooooooo good~! Veh~!" Feliciano praised. Spain nodded excitedly in agreement.

"It's wonderful Lovi! Do did great!" He said. Lovino flushed from the complements and looked down at his plate as he ate.

"Lovi, what would you like to do today?" Feliciano asked as he held his fork in his mouth by pressing his lips tightly against the tongs.

"I think I would like to see Canada and Hong Kong if that's alright," He said.

"Of course that's fine Lovi! I need to go see France today though, so I won't see you until tonight," Spain said.

Lovino nodded. Feliciano thought for a second before asking, "Would it be okay if I took you to Canada's house and then go see Germany? I haven't seen him in forever, veh!"

"Didn't you see him 11 hours or something ago?" Spain questioned.

"See? FOREVER!" Veneziano said, waving his arms around in the air.

"Germany? Is he that tall guy with the slick blonde hair and blue eyes who likes potatoes?" Lovino asked. Feliciano nodded.

"Do you remember something about him fratello?"

"Something about...potatoes...numbers...and bastards? What the hell?" Lovino muttered utterly confused.

The other two laughed.

"Don't worry about it Roma. You'll figure it out," Antonio comforted. Lovino nodded.

"Well, let's go fratello! Can-..., um, Cand-..., oh! Right! Canaidia is always home!" Feliciano said after a few minutes of struggling for a name.

Romano had a feeling that he shouldn't even try to correct his brother so he shrugged and placed his dish in the sink then followed his brother out to the car.

He managed to get the seat belt on properly and the Italies took off. Antonio watched until he could no longer see the car anymore. He then got into his own car and stared to France's house.

**...**

Antonio rang the bell and his old friend pulled it open.

"Bonjour Antonie!" the Frenchman said happily and he let his friend in. "What can I do for you this fine day?"

"I need some advice Franny," Spain said, slumping down into the couch. France saw his friend was truly upset and respectfully sat in an armchair cross from him to keep from being tempted.

"I know I only tried once, but I need your help to get mi tomate to remember me," he continued. His face was absolutely pitiful.

"You could always show him l'amo-" France started but was cut off.

"Absolutely NOT France. I need a solution that doesn't involve anything perverted," Antonio insisted.

France was silent for a moment as he became serious in coming up with ideas to help.

"Why don't you just try to get him to fall for you again? You did it before, I'm sure you could do it now."

"But, how would I do that?"

"What did you do the first time?"

"I took him to an amusement park, one of Alfred's. I think it was called Universal. We had just finished the Drop of Doom and as we where walking out, it just sort of slipped out. I said that I loved him."

"And his response was...?" France knew what the answer had been, he just felt like making Spain say it.

"He-he didn't respond at first and I thought he was angry with me. I started to apologize but suddenly he asked me if I really meant it. I told him that of course I did. Then he just sort of turned towards me... and... kissed me," Antonio finished.

France nodded. "And you cannot duplicate this because...?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"Because Lovino knew who I was. He could tell I was serious."

"Even if Lovino himself can't remember his feelings, doesn't mean his heart won't. Antonio, try it again. This could work. You can have your Lovi back and get married and everything will be fine again," France said, laying a, for once, not currently perverted hand on his shoulder.

Spain looked up at him, his eyes sparkling. "Alright Francis. Thank you."

* * *

Feliciano pulled up and Lovino stepped out. "Just call me when you're ready to come home!" he yelled as he drove off. Lovino stood awkwardly on the side walk before turning to the house.

He knocked and jumped back in shock when the door immediately burst open.

"Romano, hello," Matthew said smiling warmly. "Come in." He stepped back and Romano entered.

"Who are you two?" Kumajiro asked from his spot on the couch.

"I'm Canada."

"I'm South Italy."

Kumajiro started blankly at them before sliding onto the floor and leaving the room.

"You scared me when you opened the door. Did you see me get here?" Romano asked.

"Yes. I was in the kitchen making pancakes when I heard the car door slam. I saw you coming so I ran to get the door. Sorry if I startled you," Canada said sheepishly.

Romano fluttered his hands around. "No no! It's fine! I just wasn't expecting it is all!"

Canada nodded. "So what do you want to do? If you want, I can see if Kaoru wants to hang out. We could go out and do something," Matthew offered.

"Only if you want to," Lovino said quickly. "I don't want to impose."

Canada smiled. "It's fine. We might as well. I have nothing else to do and Kaoru is never busy."

"Alright," Lovino agreed.

Canada picked up his cell.

**...**

Hong Kong arrived shortly after hanging up and the trio headed out. They wandered around a random city that was close to Matthew's house.

"So how have you been Romano?" Kaoru asked.

"I've been fine. I remembered my cat this morning." He smiled slightly at the memories he now had again. He was very fond of that cat and was happy to have him back.

Canada smiled over his friend's head at the Asian man. They were the only people besides Spain who where regularly with Lovino. They where his closest, and probably only, friends.

They entered a tavern, something England had shown to him. It was much more cozy than a bar and they served wine along with beer. Even France had to admit England knew what he was doing when he made these.

They sat at the counter. The woman running the bar smiled pleasantly as she took their orders.

"That's cool. You love that kitty. I personally think it can be a bit psycho at times," Kaoru commented.

"No he isn't!" Lovino said defensively. "You just don't like him because he got that match box out of your pocket and England found them and you got in trouble."

"I see you remembered something else," Canada noted.

Romano's eye's widened slightly when he relised it was true.

He decided to ask something that had been bothering him sense he had first noticed it.

"Why do I constantly feel the need to swear? I have to keep stopping to censor my sentences."

"Is that what's up? Stop it. It's completely normal for you. Don't worry about it," Hong Kong said.

"Now I'm curious," Matthew said. "What was that sentence going to sound like?"

"I almost said, 'Why the hell do I constantly feel the need to fucking swear? I have to keep fucking stopping to censure my sentences, goddamn it.'," Lovino un-censored himself. God. It felt awesome to swear. The curses rolled off his tongue like a fine wine. It was great.

"Just keep it like that and you'll have you memories back in no time," Canada told him.

Romano nodded as their drinks arrived.

**...**

Feliciano came by at almost mid-night to pick up his brother.

"Did you have fun today fratello?" he asked.

"Si. I did. It was a lot of fun. Damn, its good to have friends like them," Lovino answered happily.

Feliciano froze and turned slowly to his twin.

"Che cosa?" Lovino asked.

"OH FRATELLO!" Feliciano cried, throwing himself at his brother.

"EEK!" Lovino yelled in fright, taken completely unawares by the attack hug.

"I know it's weird but I really missed your swearing! Your speech was all empty and strange sounding!" The Italian sobbed in relief.

Romano awkwardly patted his back. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Let's just go home."

Veneziano smiled and nodded in agreement before pulling out and starting off.

The car was silent. Lovino could tell this was an unusual thing after being with his twin for only a short while.

"Hey, Vene," He started slowly.

"Yeah Roma?"

"What...what was Spain to me before this?"

"Why this all of a sudden?"

"Because. I can't explain it, but I have strange feelings when I'm near him. My heart beats faster and I feel safe and...happy," Lovino finished softly.

"Ah. Fratello, mi dispiace but this isn't my place. I think you need to bring this up with Antonio himself," he said just as quietly.

"Then, just tell me what this feeling is. Per favore fratello," Lovino begged.

Veneziano pulled into the drive way. He unbuckled the seat belt and turned to his brother.

"Love, Romano. That feeling is love," he told him gently before stepping out of the car and entering the house.

Lovino sat in silence, thinking and processing the day. A loud knock on his window scared him. He shreeked before realizing it was Antonio. He had returned from seeing France.

"Lovi, what are you doing out here?" Spain asked as Romano stepped from the car.

"Just thinking. Um...Spain. I just want you to know that I'm sorry I haven't been able to remember you. I'm trying as hard as I can. If you where important to me, then I'm even more sorry," Lovino whispered just loud enough for Spain to hear.

Spain smiled softly. "It's alright Roma. Let's go in."

Antonio fidgeted as they neared the porch together.

"Lovinowillyougoonadatewithme!" Spain suddenly blurted in a rush.

Romano stopped and blushed brightly as he got what the Spaniard had said.

"S-si. Alright," he stuttered.

Spain looked thrilled. He opened the door to let them in.

"Hey Spain," Lovino said.

"Yeah Lovi?" Spain turned to look at him.

Romano looked him straight in the eyes, locking his golden amber with leafy forest green.

"You're a tomato bastard."

**...~Love is never truly gone~...**

* * *

Okay guys! There you have it. Again, I'm really sorry this took so long. I just got home this morning at 8:4-something. This was uploaded yesterday but I had to do spell check with my mother's computer. I know what I want for the next chapter already so hopefully it will be updated then, ciao!


	6. Tomato and Potato Bastards

Hey guys, I have a question. I want to know if anyone can tell me how to favorite or alert a story without having to leave a review. I can't figure it out. If someone could help me, that would be awesome.

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

Antonio's jaw dropped.

"W-what did you say?" He asked in disbelieve.

Lovino misread the situation and hurriedly said, "Mi dispiace! I don't mean to offend you! It's just when I looked at you, that name popped into my head!"

If Lovino had been confused before, he was now utterly dumbfounded. Antonio suddenly pulled him into a tight hug.

"Oh Lovi! You remembered something about me! I'm not offended at all! You call me that all the time! It was a special nickname you had for me!" Spain cried.

'What the hell was I like before this?' Lovino yelled in his head. If he had it correct his personality basically consisted for swearing and being an ass to everyone around him. What the hell?

"Why did I call you that?" Lovino demanded, shoving his way out of the hug.

"I don't really know. It was your pet name for me. Just like mine for you is tomate. It was just how you showed your affection." Spain said.

"That doesn't make any sense. How is swearing at you showing affection?" Lovino asked

Antonio shrugged. "It's just a cute thing you do is all."

Lovino flushed.

"Veh. Are you two going to come in or not?" Feliciano asked, stepping into the foyer.

"Yeah, we're coming," Lovino said as he breezed past Spain.

"I made spaghetti! I put in lots of little diced tomatoes! Just the way you like it, veh~!" Feliciano told him.

"I see," Lovino said following his twin into the kitchen, Antonio slightly behind them.

It smelled amazing. All three of their stomachs growled. Feliciano giggled.

"Oh, I forgot! I invited Germany over for dinner tomorrow," He said as he dished out the late-night meal.

"Germany...Germany," Lovino repeated under his breath. His mind supplied a clear metal image of the burly German man. And... a potato? What? Suddenly something clicked.

He stood up so fast his chair toppled over and Veneziano had to grab his cup to keep it from spilling.

"POTATO BASTARD!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Si, si! Germany! Please don't be mad I didn't ask first!" Feliciano cried, and for a split second, he expected Lovino to attempt to smack him in the head which was the normal response.

"What are you doing?" Lovino asked worriedly as he watched his brother cowering.

"Oh. Right. Sorry Lovi. It's nothing. You just scared me is all," Feliciano assured him, setting the chair back on its legs.

Antonio had a strange look on his face. 'Veh. What is with Spain's face? He looks mad,' He thought to himself.

Spain had to admit, he was irritated. Very irritated. Actually he was kind of pissed. Having his Lovino remembering other people so easily, if not completely, was annoying as hell. Why couldn't his love remember him?

Antonio sighed. "What's wrong with you?" Lovino asked, frowning slightly.

Instantly all negative feelings where banished. That face was just to cute~. "It's nothing Roma~! So, when can we go on our date?" He asked, changing the subject sloppily.

Feliciano's mouth dropped. 'That was fast. I thought it would take him longer to work up his courage to ask again. Guess it gets easier with time.'

Romano blushed scarlet. "Um, well, ah, I-I don't... Well you see..." Poor Romano was at a loss. Antonio covered his smile with his hand.

'Lovino is so adorable when he's struggling to talk,' Spain though.

He watched him fight for words for a moment before taking pity on him.

"Ha ha! It's alright Roma~. How about this Friday?" Antonio laughed.

"F-friday. Yeah. Okay. Friday," Lovino repeated.

Feliciano smiled and grabbed the dishes. He dumped them in the sink and yawned.

"Veh! It's almost 1:30! Buonanotte fratello! Goodnight Antonio!" Veneziano called, scooping up his cat from the couch as he walked past towards the stares.

Lovino glanced sneakily out of the corner of his eye at Spain. He felt nervous and he began to blush.

"Roma? What's wrong?" Spain asked worriedly, noticing the color change. "Are you getting sick?"

"N-no. Uh... GOOD NIGHT TOMATO MAN!" Lovino squealed. He spun and sprinted up the stares after his brother.

Spain blinked. 'Tomato man? Aww~. So cute.'

* * *

The next day Feliciano took Lovino with him to get groceries.

"I might as well show you where the stores are. And money. And anything else you might learn on this trip," He said cheerfully. "I need to get more pasta and tomatoes. And a few other things for later. You don't have to stay with me. Just meet me by the register in an hour."

Lovino decided that this must be what a child feels like. Stupid and helpless. He shrugged. Whatever. He had things to rediscover.

He made his way to the back of the store. The back wall was covered in bikes.

"Whoa. What are these cool looking things?" He said, stepping forward to get a closer look.

"That would be a bike Lovino," a voice spoke from behind him.

"AGH! God damn it! Don't do that you total ass!" Lovino growled, turning to see the person.

"Kesesesese! Come on! As if you aren't completely stoked that the awesome me has come to see you," Prussia said.

Lovino stared blankly. "Who are you again?" He asked.

"Gilbert the Awesome," He said, hiding his disappointment.

"Oh right. So what exactly is a 'bike'? What is it for?" Lovino said, quickly pretending to remember and changing the subject.

"A bike is just a toy, but one you can use no matter how old you are and not get ridiculed-" Prussia stopped, realizing he no longer held the Italian's attention.

He had moved onto the skateboards.

"Do you know what these are?"

"I think America invented those."

"I did? I mean...of course I did! I'm the hero! All cool things are from me!" Alfred said, randomly coming towards them from the bakery.

"And just where the fuck did you come from burger bastard?" Lovino asked.

"Aww. You remembered my nickname. I feel special~. I just like the toast from your house better," America said, taking a chunk from the piece he was holding.

"Um, grazie I guess," Romano said, raising an eyebrow at the American. "But how the hell do you use this shit?"

"I'll show you." Alfred handed his partially eaten bread slice to Prussia, took the board from Lovino and proceeded to go all Tony Hawk on them.

Romano watched for all of 5 seconds before turning around and wandering away without the other two noticing.

He ended up in the clothing department. There, he found Feliciano looking around at the shirts.

"Oh, ciao Feli. What are you doing here? I thought you where getting food," Lovino said.

"Ciao fratello! I just came over here because I was passing and remembered I needed more shirts. Mine now all have pasta sauce stains on them because I was to slow to wash them," Feliciano informed him. As if to prove his point, he moved his jacket off his right shoulder to revel a large, faded red stain. It still smelled spicy.

"It's to bad to. I really liked this shirt, veh," He said wistfully.

"Do you want some help?" Lovino asked.

Veneziano froze. He turned slowly to his twin and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Really? You want to help me? While I'm shopping for clothes?"

"Si. I don't know what else to do."

If Feliciano's smile grew anymore, he probably would have dislocated his jaw. He let out a loud cheer, attracting the attention of the other customers and the employes. All backed away and quickly left for other sections.

For the next 20 minutes poor Romano was dragged all around the clothes aisles. Feliciano stacked item after item on the pile in his arms.

"This one is so cute-, and this one matches your eyes Lovi-, oh and this one is simply amazing-!" Lovino caught bits of his brother's excited voice. The pile had reached over his head now so he was relying on the small snatches to figure out which way he was suppose to go. Naturally, his luck quickly ran out.

Romano crashed into a display stand and the pile he held along with the mounds on the display fell on top of him, burying the unfortunate Italian.

"AHH! Lovino! Fratello!" Feliciano instantly began shoving things off his fallen brother. He pulled layer after layer away and finally he glimpsed the top of his brother's head.

With a new determination, Feliciano heaved the clothing off of him.

"Oh mio dio. Ma che diavolo! Come, dove, anche in grado di mettere quella merda molto su un unico display?! E 'stato molto più terrificante che avrebbe dovuto essere, dannazione!" Lovino ranted once he was able to pull himself from the recage.

"Veh! Are you alright fratello! That was so scary! I though you where crushed!" Veneziano sobbed.

Lovino raised his eyes to the ceiling and took a deep, calming breath and slowly let it go. He reached out and nervously patted his brother's head.

"You really think a goddamn pile of clothes are going to kill me? Do you see me as that much of a wuss?" He asked, a little hurt by how little his twin thought of him.

"No no! But if you have enough clothes then they can act like rocks and crush you to death just a easily!" Feliciano cried.

'Why the hell does he know that?' Lovino wondered. "Feliciano I never want to hear you say something like that again. It's creepy and not something you of all people should know about," Lovino ordered.

"But-" Feliciano cut himself off and just nodded. He finished the thought in his head. 'But you where the one that told me that. After that meeting you had with the Mafia.'

Veneziano felt something the was rare for him. Hatred. It was black and bitter and terrible. Anger soon followed. Hot, pulsing, fiery anger at the people who had reduced his twin to this state. Being clueless and awkward, not knowing how he was suppose to be. A stranger to himself.

Watching his brother smooth his hair back into place Feliciano vowed to himself that no matter what, they would pay. Whether alown or with others, the Mafia would pay.

* * *

Antonio awoke at around noon. He stood and dressed before going down stairs into the kitchen. The Italies where gone, but Feliciano had left a note to tell him they had gone to the store.

Perfect. Now he could plan the perfect date for his tomate and him~! Yay~! Spain took a sheet of lined paper and numbered the lines to 10.

'Okay, so step one is getting there.' He wrote down drive.

'Two is arriving and going in.' He wrote down arr/gi. He tapped his face with the end of the pencil.

"Damn. This already sounds boring," Spain said out loud. Suddenly something occurred to him.

He had forgotten to pick a destination.

"FFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU-!" He screamed. Luckily, no children where near by.

Antonio banged his head repeatedly into the table. He only had three days damn it! The only way for him to make it perfect was to- No. No way. No way was he going back to Spain. But it was the only way for him to ensure perfection.

"Fuck," Antonio said again. He scrawled a note to the twins and left for his home.

* * *

Spain was pleased to see that his neighbor had noticed his absence and watered his tomato plants for him so they wouldn't die.

'What a nice man,' He thought fondly. He picked a ripe one as he walked past and chomped on it as he let himself inside the house. He turned on his computer and started searching for a good location.

"There is that new theme park that opened not to long ago. It got great reviews. I guess that's where we'll go. Oh! There's even an Italian restaurant near by! Perfect!" Antonio said excitedly. He printed out a map of the park, it was pretty big, along with directions and called the restaurant to make reservations.

"Lovi is gonna love this! It seems to have a lot of the same rides that the one at Alfred's place did to. Maybe this will help him remember something."

Antonio stretched and stood. His phone began to ring. He quickly answered it.

"Hola?" He asked.

"España. Hola. How have you been?" A familiar voice responded.

"Oh! Hola boss!" Spain said happily. "I'm fine! How are you?"

"I'm well. Are you sure your alright? You haven't been sick or anything like that?"

"Not at all! I'm perfectly fine!"

"Then why," his boss began slowly, "haven't you been coming to work?"

"O-oh. Um, w-well. You see, um, the thing is..." Spain stuttered. He could now hear the irritation in the man's voice.

"What Spain? What could it possibly be? I have more important things to do than all your work on top of my own. You had better be here tomorrow and the day after that and every day to follow. Don't expect a vacation for awhile, you hear me?" his boss said angerly.

"But I can't!" Spain cried.

"I can't wait to hear why."

"Well, you remember South Italy right? My boyfriend?" Spain started.

"The one that swears a lot?"

"Yeah. The problem is that a couple of weeks ago, I proposed to him." His boss gasped.

"Wait. No, that's not the problem. He said yes. The problem is that soon after that, he was attacked and hospitalized. When he woke up a few days ago, we discovered that he had amnesia. I've been trying to help him get his memories back. In three days, I'm taking him on a date. It might help to jog his memory," Spain recounted.

There was silence on the other end of the line.

"Boss?" Antonio asked nervously.

"Fine," his boss sighed. "Just hurry up and get back. I can't do both our work forever."

Before he could reply, the line went dead.

Spain dropped his phone back onto the desk. That was one crisis diverted. Now to get some sleep.

Tomorrow he would double check everything to make sure it was ready. He needed for this to work. It had to. He climbed into bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

When the Italies returned home, Romano found the note. He showed it to his brother who smiled.

Feliciano disappeared into the kitchen to prepare dinner. Germany would arrive in about two hours. He was very excited.

Romano threw himself onto the couch and flipped the T.V on. There was nothing good, so he turned to the news. He didn't pay it any mind as his cat had slunk into the room for attention while pretending he didn't want it.

Lovino laughed a little and found a string. He played with Romano-cat until the cat left again.

He couldn't quite remember what the German looked like exactly. Maybe he would be happy to have his nickname back as well!

Lovino smiled slightly at the thought.

The doorbell rang and he left to set the table for his brother as Feliciano answered the door.

Lovino listened to the two talking.

"Veh! Ciao Luddy! How are you! I'm so glad you're here! A lot of stuff happened today and I figured out that I really need your help with something! Please Luddy? Please?" Feliciano said.

"Ja. Alright. I'll try to help you. What is it?" was the response.

Lovino couldn't hear what it was his brother wanted help with as Veneziano had lowered his voice.

"W-was?" came the startled answer.

"Yeah! You promised!" Feliciano's voice sounded teary and Lovino could almost see the pleading eyes that no doubt where with those words.

Romano walked into the entryway. He didn't say anything, simply stood and watched the other to. Germany saw him first.

"Hallo Romano. How have you been? Get back any more of your memories?" He asked politely.

"Yes. A couple. I remembered something about you as well."

"Oh really? And what would that be?" Germany sounded nervous now.

"Just a name I guess I called you. It was Potato Bastard."

Ludwig sighed.

"What?" Lovino asked.

"It's nothing. Never mind Lovino."

An awkward silence filled the room. Feliciano quickly defused it.

"So how about dinner? I made pasta!" he said happily.

Lovino blinked and almost smiled. Ludwig chuckled and patted Veneziano's head.

"Ja. That sounds nice."

They went into the newly set dinning room. Veneziano's eyes widened when he saw it. He turned and hugged the brother.

"Aww~! This was so sweet of you Roma! I didn't ask you to do this!" he cooed.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Get off of me idiota!" Lovino pushed him away. "I'm going to bed. Good night to you both."

Without waiting for an answer, he ran up the stairs into his room. He pulled Spain's note from his pocket and sat on the bed to re-read it.

_Hey guys! Sorry I left so suddenly! I just had a few thing to do before my date with Lovi~! Romano, just come to my house on Friday! We can leave from here! I'll see you soon! Bye!_  
_-Antonio_

Romano sighed sadly. They had only left the store a short while ago, and to be honest, he had been looking forward to seeing Antonio when they returned. Now he was going to have to wait.

He decided to distract himself by trying to figure out his feelings for Ludwig. He felt an irrational amount of hate towards him, but didn't know why. And acceptance. He didn't even care anymore.

'I'll just ask Vene tomorrow,' he thought tiredly. He lay down and was asleep almost instantly.

**...~*insert something about love here*~...**

* * *

**Translation: **Oh my god. What the hell! How where they even able to put that much shit on a single display?! That was scarier than it should have been, damn it!

So there. Haha:) I'm not gonna say what Feli asked Ludwig for help with! Of course you probably already have an idea. Okay, so, I'm going to camp next week. I'm going to try to sneak in my computer but even if I do I don't know if the place has wi-fi. If not oh well. The reason I picked Universal is because my older sister, my mother, and I all went down there about two summers ago and it was the first time I'd ever been to an amusement park. So, I'm basing the Spanish one off of that. Next chapter will be the date~!


	7. The Date

Yay~! FINALLY! I wanted to log on sooooo bad all day! I RESISTED THE URGE! So here is the real next chapter!

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

The remaining three days seemed to pass in a blur for Romano. One minute he was laying on his bed, the next Veneziano was helping him get ready for the date.

"Alright, how about this Roma?" Veneziano asked, setting out an outfit on his bed.

It was a pair of normal blue jeans that had the white fabric that stretched across the holes to keep the sides together. There was some on the top part of his right leg and the bottom part of his left leg. His shirt was a darkish pink color with black around the neck. The jacket that would cover it was completely black with a pop-able collar. His shoes where just normal black sneakers. It was a pretty good looking outfit. Now it just had to look good on him.

"Let me try it on," Romano said, picking up the clothes and going into his bathroom to change. When he stepped back out, Feliciano squealed in delight.

"Oh Lovi~! You look great~!" He pulled his twin to the full length mirror.

Lovino looked at himself with a critical eye. Well, it wasn't bad. He sighed.

"What's wrong fratello?" Veneziano asked.

"I'm nervous. Feli, I really like Spain. What if he doesn't like me back as much?" Lovino confided.

Feliciano smiled. "Don't worry Romano. Spain really likes you to!"

Lovino glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"You sure? I don't think I could stand it if it turns out he didn't," He said.

Feliciano nodded.

"Positive! Now hurry up and get going! Antonio will be waiting." And with that, Lovino was shoved out the door.

He blinked. 'Well alright then,' He thought. He got into his car and started onwards to Antonio's house. Feliciano had spent the last two days teaching him to drive. Italian style. He had gotten it down incredibility fast. After all, it was pretty natural. Driving like a crazy person that is.

He whipped around a tight corner and screeched to a halt outside Spain's home. The Spaniard quickly exited the house. He was wearing a loose fitting light green button up shirt. His jeans were dark blue and looked good on him. Encasing his feet was a pair of white sneakers.

Lovino stepped from the car and walked up the path to him.

"I see Feli taught you how to drive again. Wonderful..." He sounded a little unsettled.

"He only told me how the brakes worked. I started to figure it slowly then it suddenly came back to me," Romano said, smirking a little. He really enjoyed driving.

A brief look of fear flashed across Spain's face.

"S-so shall we go?" He asked, in a hurry to get them out of there.

"Alright. Want me to drive?" Romano asked playfully.

"NO!" Spain screamed. He swiftly corrected himself. "I mean, no thank you Lovi. I got it."

Romano stifled a snicker with his hand. Spain breathed a sigh of relief having gotten out of that situation in what he believed was a skillful way.

Spain led him to his car and they got in and started on there way to the park. It was very close to Spain's house so the drive was fast.

Antonio got a spot incredibly close to the entrance. He hummed as they stepped out and made the short walk.

He paid and they entered. He pulled out the map from his pocket and held it up for inspection.

"Where would you like to go first?" He asked. Lovino looked over the map.

"What's this?" He asked, pointing to one of the rides.

Antonio turned the map to see.

"That's a roller-coaster Lovi. Wanna try one? They're a lot of fun!" Spain said.

Lovino shrugged.

"Sure. It does look kind of fun," He agreed. Spain cheered and grabbed his hand, making the Italian blush.

"Good thing you wore your runnin' shoes Lovi! We're gonna be doing that a lot today!" He laughed, catching sight of the flush the smaller nation was trying to hide.

They made it to the line. It stretched back stupidly far. Luckily, he had express tickets to speed them to the front.

They got into the front and onto the ride, Lovino in the center beside another man who looked familiar but he couldn't quite remember why. Spain took the seat on the outside. The car was only three seats wide.

Lovino stared at the man hard, trying to place him. Antonio bounced excitedly as they waited for the ride to begin.

Just as the car jerked forward, the man looked over at him, meeting his eyes. It was the same guy from the hospital.

Lovino blinked.

"Ciao again," He said politely. The man had said he had been in love with him at some point. He had to tell him that he no longer felt those things for him, but another now, as soon as he exited this ride.

The man grinned wolfishly at him. Before he could respond, the car suddenly dropped. Romano was slammed back into the seat, letting out a loud scream of terror. Spain laughed hysterically. The man gave no reaction, just watched the Italian closely.

The carts snapped around corners and whipped through loops. When they finally slide to a halt, all thoughts of the man where wiped clean from his mind as adrenaline coursed threw him.

"So? How was it? Did you like it? Wasn't that fun?" Spain asked jumping up and down excitedly.

"That was so fucking awesome. We have to find another one just like that but different damn it! Now! That was to cool!" Lovino replied with just was much happiness.

They ran off to find another roller coaster, leaving the man behind. He looked after them before pulling out his cell phone.

"I found him. Do you want me to apprehend him?" He asked.

"Who is he with?" Questioned a silky voice.

"Spain is with him but others might be close by. As far as I can see it is only them however," The man answered.

"Stay back until you are sure. You know what happened last time," the voice warned.

The man shivered. He had seen the wrath that had been unleashed by Conquistador Spain and even Germany and North Italy when South Italy had been wounded. It was horrifying.

"However," The voice continued, " Don't lose him. Keep track from a distance."

"What about my current mission?"

"It is unimportant. This takes to priority. You will be given more instructions soon. Be careful and do NOT get caught Giovani," The voice demanded.

'Merda. It might be to late,' The man thought. Out loud he said, "Yes sir." The line went dead.

He turned and saw the Italian and Spaniard running threw the line into another ride. He followed, this time taking the seat behind the pair rather than beside them.

'It's to bad,' Giovani thought. 'He really is so cute. He would have been happy with me. More so than with that annoying idiota. Why is he with him anyway? Spain is to stupid to truly understand Mr. Romano. I could. I will. I can still make him mine.' He smiled.

He listened to Romano's excited screams and laughter.

When the ride stopped and everyone exited, he heard Spain address the Italian.

"Wasn't that fun Lovi~? What now?"

'What the hell is a 'Lovi'?' Govani wondered. He quickly had his answer.

"Si, Antonio. How about a water ride and then we get a snack?" Lovino said.

"Alright!" Antonio took his hand and the took off towards the water section.

Giovani leaned against the wall. 'Lovi huh? Just like love. What would his full name be? I thought his only name was Italy Romano. Could Lovi be a name he uses in the human world?' He wondered. He quickly followed after.

He personally detested water rides, so he decided to wait outside.

The two nations entered the attraction.

"H-hey Antonio," Lovino started slowly.

"Yes~?"

"This all seems...familiar. That guy from before, these rides, this day in general. Have we done something like this before?"

Spain missed the mention of the man. His smile faltered slightly.

"Si Lovino. We have. Before..." His voice faded. He looked away. Romano had a small panic attack.

"Antonio I-" Before he could apologize, the ride suddenly plummeted down the hill. Lovino screamed and grabbed Antonio in fright.

Spain's smile came back full force and he wrapped his arms around him.

When they left, he kept his arm around Romano's waist. He was a little surprised Romano didn't shrug him off. He was even more surprised when the Italian leaned into him a bit.

Meanwhile, Giovani was absolutely SEETHING.

'How dare that bastardo touch MY Romano?' He yelled in his head.

Spain checked his watch. It was just past 4:30. The restaurant was booked for 7. They had plenty of time.

"Lovino? Would you like to try some cotton candy?" Antonio asked.

"Is that food?"

"Si. It is delicious and fluffy. You will love it!"

"Okay then."

As Spain bought the candy Lovino looked around. Something darted in his peripheral vision.

His head whipped around and he glared towards the spot.

"Fucking shadows," he grumbled under his breath. Spain returned and handed him a packet of pink fluff.

Spain opened his own, tore off a piece and popped it into his mouth. Romano followed his lead. His eyes widened.

'Oh. Mio. DIO.' Lovino thought. This was so good!

He quickly pulled off more. Spain laughed and cooed at how cute he was causing his cheeks to burn bright red.

"Aww~! You look just like a tomate mi querdo!" Spain glomped him.

Giovani slapped a hand to his mouth to keep from yelling at Spain. Lovino had almost seen him again, and he knew Spain would be less than pleased to see him.

The Nations made there way around the park for a few more hours. Spain just had two he needed to ride with Lovino. The Ferris Wheel and The Drop of Doom.

He checked his watch. Perfect! Just enough time.

"Want to go on the Ferris Wheel Lovi?"

He nodded. They quickly entered a box and the wheel shifted. It was darker up here than on the ground. The fair lights had started to flicker on.

Antonio took this time to simply watch the one he was hopelessly in love with. Romano was leaning over the rail to stare at the ground. He looked fairly impressed. He leaned back in the seat and glanced at Spain from the corner of his eye. He gave a tiny smile. Antonio put an arm around him and Romano layed his head on his shoulder. It was a nice relaxing way to start winding down the day.

They got off and went to the final stop of the day. Romano raised an eyebrow and cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Lovi, do you realize how cute you look when you do that?" Antonio asked. Lovino snapped his head up so fast he almost got whiplash. His face burst into a nice shade of scarlet.

"It just seems odd to relax with that last one only to do this drop thing right after," Lovino commented.

Giovani cackled in his head. 'Stupid Spain! Way to ruin your day!'

Spain smiled and lead him into the line.

"You'll see Lovi~!" He said happily.

Lovino rolled his eyes, but fought to keep a smile down. He barly won.

They strapped into the elevator-thingy and it slowly rose up.

It was surprisingly calm. Lovino knew what would happen when they reached the top, but for now, it was strangely pleasant.

They ground to a halt. Romano counted down in his head. Right when he reached one, it dropped.

He didn't scream but his mouth opened in surprise. This happened about five times before it stopped completely.

Spain took Romano's hand as they left.

"Lovino," He said softly, looking up at the setting sun before turning and locking eyes with him. "Te amo."

Romano stood in shock for a single second. Then he jumped up and wrapped his arms around the Spaniards neck and with joy in his voice said, "Ti amo di Tonio."

With no hesitation, Spain met him half-way and kissed him passionately. Lovino tilted his head to lean in and deepen it.

They finally broke apart to breath, cursing there lungs internally.

Lacing they fingers together, Spain lead the way to his car. As they walked out, Romano saw something that reminded him of what he had to do.

"One second please Antonio," He said, running towards the distraction. Antonio nodded and waited.

Lovino jogged up to where Giovani stood with his jaw dropped.

"I remember who you are," Romano started. Giovani froze. "You're the guy from the hospital. You said I was in love with you. I don't know if that was true or not, but if it was then I am sorry but I don't feel that way for you anymore. I've fallen for another. And if it wasn't true, then I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. I hope you find someone to love. Ciao," He finished and high-tailed it back to his lover. Giovani growled.

'Only you Mr. Romano. You are mine and I will not let you go that simply.'

Spain and Romano slid into the car and drove to the restaurant. Lovino looked out to see where they had gone, as Antonio had refused to say.

"Tonio, you picked an Italian place?" He was touched by this gesture. Spain smiled. He loved it when Lovi called him 'Tonio'.

The two entered and where immediately shown to there seats. The waiter took their order and soon, the Nations shared a meal. Both had ordered extra tomatoes of course.

They talked about whatever struck their fancy at that moment and soon they paid and left.

On the way back to Spain's home, Lovino yawned. Spain smiled gently.

"Would you like to spend the night Roma? You look tired." Romano nodded and thanked him.

Spain almost laughed. 'He must be really tired. He never says thanks.'

He pulled into the driveway and turned to say something to the Italian only to see he was already sound asleep.

He smiled fondly and picked him up and carried him into the house. He decided to put his sweet Romano in his room sense his bed was the most comfortable.

He layed him down but just as he straightened to leave, he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

He looked down at Romano's hand. His eyes where half open and he looked up pleadingly.

"Don't leave," He whispered. It wasn't a demand, but a request. Spain nodded and layed down beside him. He kissed his forehead and whispered, "Buenas noches mi amor."

Lovino smiled and fell asleep completely and Spain soon followed.

Outside, Giovani was watching the house. He knew full well he was acting like a creepy stalker, but he didn't care. South Italy would be his. He didn't care who he had to get ride of. Romano was his.

**...~*more stuff 'bout love and other such things*~...**

* * *

EEK! CREEPY STALKER GUY! STRANGER DANGER LOVI~! Wow. I really need to go to sleep. I haven't slept all night. My computers clock is three hours off so it's actually little past 5 in the am right now. I didn't think I would ever use that guy again or figure he would get a name! I wasn't going to use him ever again but then, inspiration struck! YAY! Now I am really going to sleep. I have to get up in about 4 hours:( Well, there you go. Hope you liked it and if you didn't, TO BAD! Good night. *sleeeeeeeeeeeep*


	8. A New Problem

8th chapter! Wow. O.O I did not expect this to last so long! I'm just going to say this now. **I HATE THIS CHAPTER.** I had so much trouble writing it. Then all those freaking viruses attacked. Sorry this update is so late and sorry if the chapter sucks. And, sorry about Feli. I like writing Protective!Italies. Heads up for everyone: I jump to a lot of different characters here. Just letting you know.

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

Spain opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was his "new" boyfriend asleep next to him. He smiled and gently brushed Romano's face with his fingertips. He stirred and woke up.

He looked sleepily up at Antonio.

"Good morning querdo," Spain said, leaning over and pressing his lips to the Italian's forehead.

Lovino hummed tiredly in greeting.

"What's wrong Lovi?" He asked worriedly.

"I had a dream last night. It sort of freaked the shit out of me," Lovino said, sitting up and rubbing crust from the corners of his eyes. He leaned against Antonio's chest and yawned.

Spain wrapped his arms around his waist and layed his chin on the top of Lovino's head.

"Do you want to tell me about it mi amor?" Lovino nodded and leaned into his chest.

"So it started out normally enough. I was in a park and it was really bright and beautiful. The path I was on was made of bricks. I was looking down and suddenly everything went dark. I looked up and saw that everything had turned black and white. The trees and path had become silhouttes and everything had an outline of silver. The only thing white was the sky in front of me. It was creepy as hell. I kept walking forward. After a few minutes I I got the feeling something was following me. I looked around but it was compeltely black behind me and to my sides. I turned back and moved forward again. I could hear rustling in the bushes. I began to panic. I ran towards the end, but I wasn't moving. The noise got closer and closer. Then something grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. All I could see of the thing was the outline. It was tall and of about medium build with short, straight hair. It was a little lighter than the rest of the surroundings. I could tell it was a guy and he wasn't like us. He was completely human. He spoke in a really raspy voice. He said, '_Mine. You are mine. If anyone attempts to steal you from me I will kill them. But you first for leaving me!_' Then it slashed at me and I woke up," Romano told him, sounding scared.

"Oh Roma. It's okay. You don't have to worry. It was just a dream. I don't know why you had such a strange one, but that thing can't hurt you. I promise," Antonio comforted, running his fingers gently through Romano's hair.

Lovino nodded. He slipped from the Spaniard's arms and got up. He stretched and picked up his shoes from where Antonio had placed them before also going to sleep the other night. Spain stood as well and followed him as he made his way down stairs.

"Are you leaving Lovi?" Spain's voice quivered in loneliness. Romano glanced over his shoulder at him.

"Si. I didn't tell Feli I was staying here last night remember? He might be upset with me," Lovino said.

Spain nodded.

"Alright. Just make sure you call me when you get back," Antonio agreed unwillingly.

He walked out to the Italian's car to see him off. He kissed him gently.

"Don't forget. Te amo, Lovi," He said.

"I won't. T-ti amo, tomato bastard. Ciao."

Lovino backed out and drove off. Just as his car disappeared, Antonio heard a noise coming from the bushes. He spun to face them. His eyes darted back and fourth across the brush in front of his home. Nothing.

Spain crept up and searched threw the plants and still found nothing. His mind flashed to Lovino's dream. He straightened and began to think, placing his head on his hand.

'Someone who wants him for their own with short hair, medium build, is kind of tall who is a normal human man... That makes me think of that one guy...' His head shot up and his eyes opened wide. His scream rang through out the entire country.

"GIOVANI!"

* * *

Romano pulled into the drive of his home. He stepped from the car and walked to the door. Before he could even touch it, the door was yanked open and Feliciano stood in its place.

"Lovi! You're back! I was getting worried about you! Why didn't you call?" Feliciano started to blubber.

"Mi dispace fratello. I was so tired by the time we got back that I ended up crashing at Spain's house. Who I need to call now. Out of my way damn it," Romano said, pushing past him into the house.

He walked up to his bedroom and pulled out his cellphone. He scrolled threw the contacts until he reached 'Spain'. He pressed the call button.

He listened to it ring. And ring. And ring. Feeling irritated he hung up on the answering machine and sent a text instead.

_**You bastard. What was the point of telling me to call if your not even going to answer?**_

He clicked send and tossed the devise onto the bed. Romano-cat looked up from his basket and blinked sleepily at him.

"Sorry, Romano. That bastard is just being a jerk," Lovino apologized.

The cat nodded in understanding before curling back up. Lovino ran his hand threw his hair. 'Ass. Why the hell did he ignore my call?' He though.

Deciding he would rather put on different clothes than sulk, he went to the wardrobe and pulled out a new outfit before stepping into the bathroom to take a shower.

He glanced over and growled in annoyance. The window was open.

"Who the hell puts windows in the bathroom anyway? That's like telling people, 'Hey I'm taking a shower! Come see!'. Stupid architects," He muttered irritably as he crossed the room and slammed the frame down and dropped the curtain.

He turned the water on and waited for it to warm before stripping and stepping in.

He sighed in satisfaction. It felt wonderful. Romano washed quickly so he could just stand there and enjoy the heat.

About half an hour later, Feliciano knocked on the door.

"Fratello?" He called. "Spain has been calling non stop for the last 20 minutes and I need the phone. Can you talk to him?"

Lovino sigh. "Yeah. Just a second," He yelled back. He turned the water off, stepped out, and wrapped a towel around his waist before he exited the bathroom.

"Why didn't you just use your phone?" He asked.

Feliciano held up the phones. Both said incoming call from Spain.

"He's using his cell and house phone to call us at the same time," Veneziano said, handing over Lovino's cell.

He pressed the answer key.

"Ciao Spain," He said, watching Feliciano leave.

"Lovi! I'm sorry I missed your call! I was outside checking for people in my bushes!" Spain said.

Lovino blinked and sat on his bed.

"You were looking for people in your bushes? Why?" He asked, confused.

"Well, right after you left, I was about to go inside and I heard something in the shrubs. I started thinking about your dream, and I relised something. I know a person who fits that exact description. It is a man named Giovani. He is very dangerous. He is in your Mafia and is renown as one of the greatest hit-men to ever live. He has never failed. Lovi, I want you to be really carful. I don't know if your dream was some kind of warning or not, but watch your back. Okay?" Spain explained as much as he could.

Lovino felt a shiver of fear run down his spine. Giovani. That sounded familiar. He would ask Feli. Maybe he could help him.

"Okay. I will," He whispered.

"Good. I'll come tomorrow and we can think of something alright?"

"Alright."

"Goodbye mi querdo. Te amo."

"Ciao." He hung up. He sat on his bed and processed the information. He leaned forward and layed his head in his hands.

"Fuck," He said softly. He leaned back and looked at the ceiling.

"It wasn't enough to simply take my memories was it? You just had to add all this shit in to didn't you?" He pouted at the air.

When no one answered he sighed and stood up. He threw his clothes on and went down stairs.

Feliciano was in the kitchen making pasta.

"Hello fratello~!" He said cheerfully. "What did Spain want?"

"To tell me I was most likely in danger," Romano monotoned.

Feliciano dropped the spoon he was using to stir the pasta and spun around.

"Che cosa? Your in danger Roma?" He asked panicked.

"Apparently. What can you tell me about a guy named Giovani?" Lovino asked.

Veneziano frowned. "Veh. I don't like him. He is mean. And rude. Way rudder than you. No offense fratello." Lovino waved him on. "He's even more of a flirt than we are. And he is married and has at least 2 kids. He almost defiantly has more with the things he does. Did you remember his name or something fratello?" Veneziano asked.

"No. I had a dream last night. I told Spain about it. According to him, I am being stalked by him, and he wants me," Romano said.

Feliciano clapped a hand to his mouth, his pasta completely forgotten.

"Oh fratello! He knows he can never have you!" He said, his hands fluttering all over the place.

Suddenly, Romano snapped his fingers. "Oh! I know who that guy is now! He's the same person from the hospital and the park!"

"What are you talking about?" Feliciano asked.

"The day Spain checked me out from the hospital I went outside before him and this guy stopped me. He tried to convince me I was in love with him before Antonio came out and punched him and brought me back. Then, yesterday at the park, he was there and I think he was following us."

"What are we going to do fratello?" Feliciano asked worriedly.

"You need to turn around before your pasta boils over," Romano said, pointing to the pot.

"Eek! Oh no!" Veneziano cried, running back to the stove.

"I don't know what we're going to do Feli. Spain is coming back tomorrow. Maybe he will know what to do."

Veneziano tapped his chin with the spoons handle. "Hmm. Ludwig is smart to. Can he come?"

"Sure," Lovino said, shrugging.

"Yay~! And look! I saved the pasta! Would you like some?" Feliciano said, cheerful again.

Lovino nodded and the brothers ate lunch together.

When they finished Romano stayed to do the dishes and Veneziano went to call Germany.

When the burly nation picked up Feliciano happily chattered his ear off for hours.

Just before hanging up he became serious.

"Ludwig," He said. This made Germany perk up. Feliciano never said his full name unless it was important.

"Ja?"

"Remember when I made you make that promise?"

"Ja."

"Well, looks like I'm using it now. Come over tomorrow. Ciao!" And without waiting for a response, he hung up.

Ludwig stared at his phone for a minute before standing and walking briskly to his basement door. He pounded on the wood.

"Bruder! Bruder!" He yelled.

He heard stomps and the door opened.

"Yeah West? What's up?" Prussia asked.

"You are coming with me to Italy tomorrow," Ludwig said.

"Why?"

"We are going to help the brothers and Antonio with something."

"Oh I get it! You need my awesomeness to succeed with whatever it is you're doing? Alright! My awesomeness with just increase after I help you!" Gilbert cheered.

"Nein. I just figured you would want to help because Antonio is your friend," Ludwig said, shaking his head.

Prussia deflated a bit but then he smiled and laughed. "Kesesesese! Alright West! Sure you don't want the awesomeness that is me to be there just because of how awesome I am!"

Ludwig rolled his eyes and shut the door in his "older" brothers face.

A loud 'OW!' came from the other side. "That was so unawesome bruder!" Prussia whined.

Germany just smiled a little and walked back to his office.

Prussia held his nose and went back down the steps. He grabbed his phone from the dresser.

"Piyo?" Gilbird cheeped.

"Keseseseses! I'm just calling mein awesome boyfriend Matthew Gilbird! He's that Italians friend I think. Maybe he can come with us!" Prussia cackled before dialing. He was to awesome for a contact list. He figured that, if you where awesome enough to call, he would remember your number himself. He knew Matthew, Antonio, Francis, Ludwig, Feliciano, Lovino, Mathias, Alfred, Arthur and Roderich's numbers all by heart. Roderich's just so he could prank call him.

"H-hello?" Said a quiet voice.

"Hey Mattie! It's the Awesome me! You should go the the Italies house tomorrow! Okay bye!" Prussia said then hung up abruptly, leaving a very confused Canada on the other end.

"I'm going to bed Gilbird. Night!" He said, petting the chicks soft head before going to sleep.

Meanwhile in Canada, Matthew was staring at his phone.

"Who was that?" Kumajiro asked from his spot on the couch.

"Prussia. He wants me to go see Italy tomorrow," Matthew answered.

"Who?" The bear cub wondered sliding down from his spot to stand in the doorway.

"Italy. You met his a little while ago. Romano," Matthew said, turning to look at him.

Kumajiro nodded slowly and walked out. Canada sighed and called his friend.

"Ciao?" Lovino asked.

"Hello Romano. It's Matthew. I just got a call from Prussia and he wants me to go with him to your house tomorrow and I wanted to ask before just showing up," He whispered.

"Yeah, you can come. I don't think I could stand albino bastard without someone to control him. Even potato bastard has trouble with that," Lovino said.

Matthew laughed. "Cool. I just wanted to ask first. Do you know why we are coming over? Gil didn't say."

"I may or may not be being stalked by the greatest hit-man in history. I have to go. Feli wants to help me in the garden and I need to make sure he doesn't kill anything. Ciao." Lovino hung up, an urgent note in his voice.

Poor Matthew simply stood in his living room in shock.

Kumajiro came back into the room.

"Who are you again?" He asked.

Canada turned to face him. "I am Canada and I'm going to kick some stalker ass," He said before leaving.

"Oh Canada. I know you will," Kumajiro said.

**...**

The next morning, Veneziano followed and instinctual feeling and went out side. He looked around at the plants around the house. He heard rustling in the branches.

He walked stealthily to the tree and looked up into the leaves. He saw a man sitting in the upper branches staring into his brother's window. Say, wasn't that the BATHROOM window?

"CREEPY STALKER!" Feliciano screeched. The man was so startled that he fell and landed directly beside the nation.

With thoughts only of protecting his brother, Veneziano grabbed the man and pulled him up to see his face. He new instantly who this man was. Giovani's underling, Cino.

"Cino," He said, his voice surprisingly low and dangerous. "What do you think you're doing?"

Cino gulped and racked his mind for answers. He knew he had to be careful. The Italies where very protective of each other and would do anything to keep the other safe. Feliciano could very easily kill him if he pushed him into his "Mafia-mode" as the Italies called it. Everyone else called it the "Blood-thirsty-rampage-mode". He was a nation after all. Even though the two where considered weak by the other nations, they where still stronger than any human.

"I wasn't doing anything Mr. Veneziano. I swear," He said, forcing himself not to stutter and appear as normal and unfrightened as possible.

Feliciano obviously did not buy this. "Then why where you sitting in a tree outside our house and looking in fratello's window?" He demanded.

"I-I," Fuck. He stuttered. 'I'm going to die,' He realized. 'I'm sorry I was unable to help you, Giovani.' Feliciano moved towards him, a dangerous glint in his eye.

Suddenly the front door burst open and Romano's voice called out, "Feli! Get your ass in here! I'm to tired to make food myself with out burning it dammit!"

"Veh~! Coming fratello!" He yelled, before switching his attention back to the man before him. "Don't ever come back here again. You where lucky today. It won't happen again." With that, he spun and walked back into the house.

Cino collapsed onto the ground, gasping in terror. He had almost died. Only to be saved by an unknowing Romano. 'It must be a sign,' Cino reckoned. He stood and took off.

"Why where you outside?" Lovino asked curiously, as the two make breakfast together.

"Veh~. It's so nice this morning~! I just wanted to see it~!" Feliciano chirped.

Lovino raised and eyebrow but let it go.

"So when are those potato eaters getting here?" He asked.

"In about an hour I think," Feliciano said thoughtfully.

"Hmm," Lovino grunted. The two ate quickly then got ready.

Lovino had just finished slipping on his shirt when the bell rang.

"I got it fratello!" Feliciano yelled as he sprinted to the front door. Romano exited his room and made his way down the stairs into the living room. He plopped down onto the couch and waited for everyone.

"Lovi~!" Lovino looked up just as he was engulfed in a hug. "I'm so happy to see you querdo!" Spain said happily smothering the Italian.

"Um, Spain? I don't think he can breath," Canada said.

"Oh! Sorry Roma!" Antonio said letting go.

Romano gasped. "Thank fucking god. Ciao to you to. Hey Matt," He managed to say between breaths.

"Yo! The Awesomeness has arrived! In the form of me!" Gilbert said, strolling in.

"Do not leave moi behind mon ami! It is very rude!" a French voice said.

"France?" Spain and Romano said together.

"Indeed! My dear Matthew was terribly sad after speaking to you so he called me and Kaoru right away!" The man declared.

"Kaoru is here?" Lovino asked.

"I am. Hello, Romano. Canada," the Asian said, nodded at them.

"Hey Hong. Sorry, I dragged you all into this," Romano said. His friends shook their heads.

"We're your friends Lovino. We want you to be safe," Canada said, Hong Kong nodded in agreement.

A genuine smile formed on the Italians lips. "Grazie, mi amici," He said.

While this was happening in the living room, Feliciano stood in the foyer with Ludwig.

"I caught someone outside this morning," Feliciano said. "Not Giovani," He added when the German went to speak. "Another person. One of his underlings, Cino. I ended up letting him go with a warning. I told him not to come back. I will kill him if I find him here again Ludwig. I really will."

"I know you will Feli. Believe me, I know. I trust you. Can I ask why you let him go?" Germany asked.

"Romano. He yelled for me to come help him make breakfast. So I did."

Ludwig nodded. "Alright. Have you told anyone else about Cino?"

"No. I wanted to tell you first to find out what I should do. Should I tell them or not?" Veneziano asked.

Ludwig thought a minute. "Let's not. You caught him before anything happened so no need to panic everyone," He decided.

"Okay. Let's go in before someone comes to find us, veh." He took Germany's hand and went into the living room.

"I was just wondering where you two were. We are about to get started," Romano said.

"Veh~! Sorry~. I just had to tell Luddy something!" Veneziano said, smiling.

He pulled Ludwig onto one of the two couches with him, the other being occupied by Spain and Romano. Prussia sat on the other side of Spain and Canada on the other side of Ludwig.  
France and Hong Kong sat in the armchairs.

"Plan time," Antonio said, clearing off the coffee table before him and setting blank paper down.

"Any ideas?"

**...~blah blah blah~...**

* * *

*sigh* This is the final time I will say this. THIS STORY IS NOT BASED ON THE VOW. ANY SIMILARITIES ARE ENTIRELY COINCIDENTAL. Now please stop PMing me about it. Damn, Feli is kind of a badass huh? I just wanted more than the Italies and Spain to be planning. So, naturally, the Bad Touch Trio is gonna be there! And now Giovani has a flippin' story to go with his creepiness! Where in the heck did he even come from? Also, check it out! The chapters are getting longer! This is the longest so far!


	9. What Now?

Holy shizznile fritz! WHY DID THAT TAKE SO LONG?! Oh yeah. I couldn't think of what to do next... I am soooo sorry! *slaps herself* Bad author! Bad! I will try harder to make the updates better! Just so you know, I will never give up on any story I wright! It makes me angry when authors discontinue stories. I SHALL NEVER DO THAT! SUPER ULTRA MEGA DOUBLE PROMISE! Now that that is out of my system, on with the chapter~!

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

The gathered nations sat in silence, all of them racking their brains for solutions.

"One thing is for sure," Canada said suddenly, "Romano can't go out allown anymore."

"What?" Romano asked indignantly.

"Veh, think about it Roma," Veneziano added, "If no one is around, they might try to kidnap you! And that wouldn't be good!"

Romano grumbled but sat back on the couch in resignation. "Whatever," he muttered.

Spain smiled sadly at the Italian and patted his head. "Don't worry Lovi. We'll get this all fixed so you won't need a guard." Romano couldn't help but notice he didn't specify a time frame.

He swatted Spain's hand away and continued to grumble to himself in annoyance.

Germany sighed. Prussia clapped him on the back.

"What's up West?" he asked.

"Nothing. I just can't seem to think of anything helpful," Germany quickly answered.

"Fratello," Feliciano said, "Did you tell them about the other times you saw Giovani?"

"Fucking stalkers. Who do they think they are those bastards- What Feli?" Lovino asked, cut off mid-rant.

"I asked if you told them the other times you saw Giovani."

Lovino shook his head."No, I didn't. Why?"

"Veh~. Maybe if you could tell them what he looks and sounds like, or how he acts, we could find him quicker," Veneziano said, sounding very pleased at this suggestion.

"Ugh. Fine." Lovino gave a basic description, which Francis wrote down, and then described the first time they had met.

"Wait, he was the guy at the hospital?" Spain asked.

"Si. Now stai zitto bastardo. I wasn't done yet," Romano snapped before then telling about the meeting in the park.

"That's why you ran off before we left?"

"Si. I didn't know who he was yet and I didn't know if he had been telling the truth or not. when I first saw him he said we had been together before. So, I told him I wasn't interested. I couldn't tell what he thought about that because I almost immediately went back to Antonio," Lovino explaned.

"Hmm. I knew you where more popular than you thought Lovino," Matthew commented. "But this is ridiculous. If I didn't know better, I would think that this entire thing had been arranged by your Mafia."

Romano thought about this statement. "Actually, it kind of sounds like they _did_ plan it," he said slowly.

"Oui. If you think about it, it is far to perfect to be an accident," France added.

"Yeah, they just happened to be at your hospital and then the park? That sounds very suspicious," Prussia finished.

Germany leaned over and whispered to Veneziano, "I changed my mind. I think you should tell them about Cino."

"What are you bastards whispering about over there?" Romano demanded. Feliciano looked down nervously.

"Fratello, this morning... When I was outside... I saw someone..." Looks where exchanged around the room.

Lovino focused on his twin. "Who did you see?"

"Not Giovani. It was one of his underlings, Cino. He was outside your room, at the window. I yelled up at him an he fell out of the tree and got away," Feliciano said. He didn't want them to be angry with him for letting Cino go, so he changed it slightly on the fly.

"Wait... you don't mean _that_ window... do you?" Lovino suddenly asked, looking pale.

"Si," Feliciano confirmed, looking uncomfortable.

"Sweet mother of-" Lovino cursed, dropping his head into his hands, blushing furiously.

"What are you two talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"This fucking house has windows in the goddamn bathrooms," Lovino muttered. It took a second but realization dawned on all of their faces.

"Fuck," Romano said into his palms.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch," Antonio said angerly.

'Get in line,' Veneziano couldn't help but think.

"What idiot designs houses with fucking windows in the bathrooms? Besides French people?" Prussia demanded.

"Hey! That is entirely untrue!" France said indignantly.

Eyebrows where raised at this.

"Well, mostly. Not all of them have windows in the bathroom," France corrected, sheepishly.

"Whatever. That doesn't matter now. You can cover them later. What do we do about this current situation?" Canada asked.

"Just saying this right now. You stronzi aren't locking me up in this house. I would rather be kidnapped," Romano said, crossing his arms defiantly.

"But Roma! We would only do that to protect you!" Spain cried.

"Find another way," Romano said, glaring at him.

"How about just for a couple of days you stay in the house? Just to make sure no one is hanging around," Hong Kong suggested.

Lovino opened his mouth to argue, then stopped and closed it again when he couldn't think of anything to say.

"Fine," He said, pouting.

Veneziano sat next to him and gave him a hug. "It's only for a few days fratello. Then you can leave again. But, like Canada said, someone will have to be with you when you leave so you don't get snatched," He said comfortingly.

Romano squirmed away from him. "Don't hug me. And that doesn't really make me feel better Feli," He pointed out.

Veneziano laughed and stood up. "Maybe pasta will make you feel better~!"

"We just finished breakfast."

"And~?" Feliciano asked, wondering what he was getting at.

Lovino face palmed. "Nothing. I don't care. Go make your pasta."

Veneziano cheered and went into the kitchen. Germany followed him.

Germany watched him move around the kitchen a few minutes before sighing.

"What's wrong Luddy, veh~?" Feliciano asked as he rolled the dough for noodles.

"I fell rather useless. I haven't been able to help in anyway," Germany said.

"Sure you have! You helped me!" Feliciano told him as he started boiling water.

"How so?" Ludwig asked.

"You being here is helping me keep calm so I do go out and hunt that creeper down," Veneziano said, his eyes darkening slightly.

"I-I see. Glad I'm doing something then," Germany said, walking forward and placing a hand on the Italians shoulder.

Veneziano's eyes returned to normal and he smiled up at Germany.

"Veh~. Grazie Germany~." Feliciano placed the noddles into the water and called into the living room.

"Fratello~! Come help me make sauce~!"

"Fine goddamn it!" Romano yelled back, standing up and stomping into the kitchen. He glared at Ludwig's hand for a second but didn't say anything as he pulled out a new pot.

Canada, Hong Kong, and Spain followed after him. Romano ignored them in favor of slicing up the tomatoes. Kumajiro squirmed from Canada's grip and wandered off.

The silence in the room was so tense and awkward feeling even Feliciano knew something was wrong. He quickly tried to start a conversation.

"Are those tomatoes good Romano?" He asked, sturing the noodles.

Romano glanced at him with an eyebrow slightly raised. "Si... Is the pasta alright?"

"Si~!" Silence descended again.

"So, what have you remembered lately Roma?" Spain asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Nothing much recently... Unless you count those memories about that asshole..." Romano looked thoughtful. His eyes suddenly widened a bit. "Oh. Holy-! What the hell!?" he screamed and he quickly back-peddled away from the stove and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Lovino? What's wrong?" Spain asked worriedly, taking a step towards him. Everyone heard the shouting and came into the kitchen quickly.

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Romano shrieked. He backed into the wall and slid down it. He pulled his knees to his chest and whimpered, rocking slightly in fear.

"Roma!" Feliciano started towards him, leaving Germany to watch the pasta. When he got close, Romano flinched violently and Feliciano froze. Being very careful to move slowly, he lowered himself to his knees and keeled in front of his terrified twin.

"Lovino. Shh. Lovino. It's me, Veneziano. Romano what's wrong?" Veneziano questioned softly, slowly reaching out and touching his shoulder.

Lovino flinched again then whispered. "S-So much blood... and violence... and pain... It hurts... I don't like this... Go away. Go away. **GO AWAY!**" Romano suddenly screamed. He lept up and shoved Veneziano over before running from the room.

"Romano!" Spain and Veneziano yelled together, quickly going after him. Spain quickly fell behind the two Italians. He pushed himself to run after them faster.

Veneziano tore after his brother, knowing instantly what he was seeing and feeling. Lovino had disappeared but Feliciano knew exactly where he was. He made his way to the large grassy field near their house. Romano always came here when he wanted to be alone. He would sit under his favorite tree and cry.

Feliciano ran faster and swiftly made it to the field. He could see Lovino, curled up and facing the tree, shacking. He ran to him.

"Fratello," he said sadly. "You saw war didn't you? All of them, one after the other with all the pain and violence and horror that comes with it."

Romano let out a choked sob.

"It wasn't just national wars though, was it? You had to remember all the Mafia wars with it." Veneziano wanted to break into tears himself right then. The world was so unfair to his brother! Why couldn't just one nice thing happen for him?

He sat down next to the quivering Italian and gently touched his back. The reaction wasn't what he expected.

Instead of trying to get away, Romano threw himself forward and wrapped his arms around his twins waist and kept his eyes shut tight, forcing himself not to cry and rocking back and forth and shivering.

Feliciano hugged him back and tried to calm him down. Spain arrived at the field and sprinted to them. Romano held out an arm for Spain and kept a tight grip on Feliciano's shirt.

Spain and Veneziano realized that with the memories of war, he had also regained his fears of something awful happening to his brother and lover.

Together Spain and Veneziano comforted Lovino. A short while later, when Lovino finally managed to stop shacking, the rest of the party found them.

Lovino held his arms open for Canada and Hong Kong who went willingly to hug the distressed nation. They felt touched that Romano of all people worried about them the same as he did family.

Romano slumped against the tree, utterly exhausted by the sensory overload that had occurred. Spain lifted him from the ground carefully and the group started back. Romano was lulled to sleep by the gently rocking movement of the Spaniards walking.

When they returned, they laid him on his bed then gathered in the living room.

"I think I know, but just to be sure, what happened?" France asked worriedly.

"He suddenly got every single memory of war he's ever had at once. Mafia wars included," Feliciano said softly. The nations paled.

"Oh Romano," Kaoru muttered sadly, looked towards the stairs. Matthew had a hand over his mouth in shock. Even Kumajiro looked upset. Prussia swore quietly and dragged a hand threw his silvery hair. France sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I figured. I hoped that wasn't what it was," he said. Germany patted his shoulder.

"Will he be alright?" Ludwig asked.

"Si. He sound be fine in a little while. He's just tired," Veneziano said.

A gloomy aura surrounded them all.

"Hey!" Antonio said a bit louder then normal. "We can't be depressed like this! It would just make Lovi angry and sad!"

"True. I'm going to make pancakes for him when he wakes up. I can make some for everyone else to," Canada offered. Feliciano nodded and he went to the kitchen, Gilbert following close behind him.

Germany started to clean to keep himself occupied. Francis and Hong Kong started to chat awkwardly, not knowing what to do. Feliciano and Spain went to check on Romano.

He was sound asleep. Veneziano smiled softly and whispered, "I'm glad you're okay fratello," before heading back downstairs, leaving Spain allown.

The moment the door clicked shut, Romano opened his eyes and sat up.

"Lovi!" Spain said happily, going over to him.

"Antonio! What the hell!? Why are you here?!" Lovino looked shocked. He had thought Feliciano had come in by himself.

"I wanted to make sure mi tomate was doing okay~!" Spain answered cheerfully. Romano looked down at his lap.

"Roma? What's wrong?"

"I... I'm sorry, Antonio. For being so weak..." Lovino said sadly.

Antonio stared at him for a moment before pulling him onto his lap and hugging him tightly. Romano gave a little noise of surprise.

"Oh Romano. You are not weak. You are one of the strongest people I know. Never say that about yourself," he said, running his fingers his lovers hair.

"But... I couldn't take the pain... I ran..." Lovino closed his eyes as tears began to fall down his face.

"Lovino, look at me," Spain said, his voice more serious than Romano had ever heard. Obediently, he opened his eyes and looked up into Spain's eyes. They where full of emotion. He wanted, NEEDED, Lovino to understand he was the farthest thing from weak.

"Lovino, you just experienced centuries worth of pain, sadness, and anger in a single moment. You have more of that than almost everyone. You not only have national wars and civil war, you also have to deal with the Mafia wars in your country. You had every right to not be able to handle that all at once. That sort of thing was only meant to be felt over years and years, not in an instant," Spain told him firmly. "You cannot be angry with yourself for reacting the way you did."

Romano was silent and he looked back down. He slowly leaned towards Spain until his head was resting on Spain's chest and he hesitantly hugged him back. Antonio smiled.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of mi amour," he whispered gently.

Romano allowed himself to cry in pain and fear openly, Antonio whispering to him in a mix of Spanish and Italian.

When he managed to calm down, Spain took him to the bathroom and had him wash his face to get rid of the salt stains from the tears. Afterwards, Lovino admitted to feeling a bit better and they went downstairs.

True to his word, Canada had make pancakes for everyone. "Lovino!" Matthew said happily, his voice full of relief when he saw the Italian. He handed them both a plate and shooed them into the kitchen.

Prussia was in front of the stove, flipping the cakes. Germany was impulsively cleaning the spilled batter while Veneziano attempted to pull his to the table to eat. France and Hong Kong were enjoying the food.

"ROMANO!" The shout was defining and so unexpected that Romano almost dropped the plate he was holding, only to really drop it was Veneziano slammed into him and hugged him.

"Ack! F-Feli!" Lovino gasped in surprise.

"Veh! You're alright! I was worried!" Feliciano looked up at him, a smile stretching from ear to ear on the energetic Italian.

Hong Kong smiled a little at him to. France also gave him a smile that was slightly lewd-ish. Romano made a face at him then sat down.

"Oh! I'm sorry fratello! I made you drop your plate!" Feliciano fluttered his hands around, not sure what to do.

"It's alright Vene. I don't feel very hungry," Romano assured him. He glanced around the busy room and couldn't help the smile that formed on his face.

Instantly, everyone froze and stared at him.

The smile fell and he glared at them. "Che cosa? Stop staring at me like that you bastards!" he yelled.

Antonio suddenly glomped him. "Lovi! You are so cute when you smile~!"

"S-shut up you stupid bastard! I am not!" Romano turned bright red.

"Aww~! Mi tomate~!" Spain cooed.

Romano quickly stood up and elbowed Spain in the stomach. He let go with a loud "Oof!" as the air rushed from his lungs. Romano stomped towards the door.

"Lovio? Where are you going?" Canada asked quickly as reached for the handle.

"It's alright. I'm just getting the mail. I'll be right back," Romano called over his shoulder as he stepped out and walked down the pathway to the mail box.

He opened the little door and pulled out the envelopes. He turned to go back in and he ran into someone.

"Antonio. I said I was coming back. Geez. I don't need you to watch me all the time!" he said irritatedly not looking up from the items in his hands.

"I'm not Antonio," said a very distinctly _Italian_ voice. Lovino froze and slowly looked up at none other than Giovani.

He tried to backup but Giovani grabbed his wrist. He smiled. "You're coming with me love."

"N-NO! GET OFF!" Romano screamed. He was still weak from his earlier memory recovery and was unable to throw the man off.

The door burst open and Spain stood in the doorway. His eyes locked on the two Italians before him.

"Romano!" he cried going to move towards them.

"Now Cino!" Giovani yelled, yanking Romano up so he was carrying hm as his underling ran from the brush and tackled the Country of Passion. They fell and Giovani sprinted down the street.

Veneziano was the next outside.

"Go after Romano! I'll take care of this bastard!" Spain ordered. Feliciano wasted no time leaping off the porch and giving chase. He had almost caught up to them when suddenly Giovani yanked open a car door and through his twin into the back seat and himself into the front and speeding away.

Veneziano fell to his knees as the car disappeared.

"LOVINOOOOO!" he screamed at the top of his lunges. Ludwig, who had followed after him, knelt down beside him and pulled the sobbing man into his arms.

"Don't worry Feli. He'll be fine. We're going to get him back. I promise," Ludwig said comfortingly.

Slowly Veneziano stopped crying and when he looked up his eyes where filled with hatred and anger.

"Si. We will." The Italian stood up and marched back his home, Ludwig following him looking worried.

When they returned, Spain was seconds away from a killing strike when Veneziano yanked the man from the ground and held him in the air as he glared up at him.

"Cino. I warned you. This time, you aren't leaving. And unless you want the slow painful death you deserve, you will tell me where that fucking bastard has taken my fratello. Right. Now."

**...~shu be do be do be do~...**

* * *

O_O Aww man! Feliciano is out for blood now! Oh shit! Cino, you better do as he says and Giovani best be ready for the storm heading his way XD Just gonna say this in case you don't understand why Lovi didn't just jump out of the car. It was one of those cars with the back doors only open-able from the outside and there is a grating in between the driver and passenger, kind of like a cop car. Well, I will try to not leave for so long again! Again, I am so sorry!


	10. Save Me

ABKFJBEFUJCSNLJ! SO HAPPY THE FREAKIN ELECTION IS OVER! That is the only downside to living in the swing state of Ohio is the unending campaign ads! SO ANNOYING! *ahem* Anyway! Chapter 10~! Whoa! This story is so long now! Never written anything like this before~! Thanks for not giving up on me with my pitiful excuses I call updates. Heads up: Feli is going to be very OC in this. I do believe he has entered Mafia mode:) Just letting you know.

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

Romano pounded on the glass of the window desperately. "You bastard! Let me out!" he yelled at Giovani.

"Baby, I can't let you out. I have to take you back to the Don like ordered. Then your mine~," Giovani said, grinning at him.

Instinctively, Romano crossed his arms protectively over himself and he shrank into the cushion of the seat.

"I'm not your baby..." He looked out the window and thought to himself, 'Spain. Please. Save me."

* * *

Feliciano dropped Cino onto the ground and kept a hold of the back of his shirt as he dragged the beaten man into the house, his head thumping against the steps of the porch hard.

Spain was a little angry at not being able to kill him, but he let Veneziano take him into the house.

Veneziano threw him in the corner of the room and the nations surrounded him, all of them looking simply murderess.

"Talk," Veneziano demanded.

Cino glared defiantly and kept his mouth shut. Veneziano slapped him hard.

"I said, talk," he said dangerously.

Looking less defiant, Cino continued to keep silent.

"Very well. Let's try this another way." Feliciano's voice was quiet and he easily lifted Cino and held him in the air before slamming him into the floor.

Cino cried out in pain.

"That got you to open your mouth didn't it? This could be so much easier. Tell me where my brother is being taken. Now, Cino. I'm out of patience," Feliciano growled.

Cino refused to speak. Eyes flashing in fury, Veneziano reached forward again, only to be stopped by Germany.

"Veneziano, wait. We need him to tell us where Romano is," he said, barely managing to keep his voice calm. He was just as angry after all. No one hurt his loves family. No one.

Feliciano ripped his arm away from the German and stormed into another room. Prussia and France where blocking Spain from entering the room.

"You can't go in until they get Romano's location Spain. We need him until then," Prussia said, standing in front of the doorway.

"Oui. Please just wait a short while. We will get Lovino back," France added.

Spain huffed in anger and went off. He found the room Feliciano was in.

"We can't wait for that bastard to talk. They are trained in this. To keep their mouths shut. Just in case they where caught by a rival family," Veneziano said without looking at the Spaniard. He stood from the couch and went to the window. "I think I know where they've taken him. Let's go." Not stopping to see if Spain was following him, he pulled open the window and climbed out and stared down the road.

Spain followed and shut the window quietly, jogging slightly to catch up with Feliciano.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop in an underground garage and Giovani stepped out before going around to Romano's door.

"Sorry about this, my sweet. Precaution is all this is," he said, pulling open the door and binding Lovino's hand together before he could react.

"You bastard. I'm not your 'sweet' anything. Got it?" Romano growled as he stood up.

Giovani smiled and petted his hair.

Romano jerked away. "Don't touch me fucker!"

"Feisty aren't you sugar? Just be careful what you say to the Don," Giovani said, smiling a little wider.

Romano shivered in disgust as he was lead to an elevator. Giovani pressed a button and the door closed and the machine started up, lifting them up to the stories above.

The door dinged and a new man stepped in, looking unsurprised to see a bound man with another already there.

"Giovani," the man said respectfully, nodding at him. Giovani returned the gesture and the man pressed another button and the elevator continued up.

Finally it reached the top floor and Giovani stepped out, pulling Lovino after him with the rope as you would a stubborn dog that refused to move.

"Bastard! I can walk myself! Knock it off!" he growled. Giovani glanced at him.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. I have to do this. I'm following my orders. I'll untie you as soon as possible. I promise," he said, stopping in front of the large ornate door at the end of the hall.

"Just remember what I said about watching what you say," Giovani cautioned before knocking.

"Enter," came the silky answer. Lovino shuttered. That voice sounded so familiar. Where had he heard it? It sounded smooth and nice with an underlying hint of danger.

Giovani opened the door and went in, pulling Romano after him.

"Ah. Mr. Romano. Just the person I wanted to see. How are you? I heard about your accident. Healing well I hope?" Romano looked toward the large desk on the opposite end of the room. The man sitting there had his fingers intertwined and balanced in front of his mouth, hiding the lower half of his face.

"I am healing fine." Come on brain! Remember! It was important! The man smiled.

"That is wonderful to hear. If I heard correctly, you have lost your memories. Is that right?"

"Si..." Lovino answered slowly, not entirely sure where this was going.

"That is unfortunate, but I would like to offer my services to help you regain what has been lost."

"Uh, sorry, but, could you tell me who you are?" Romano asked.

"Oh yes! How rude of me. I am Don Basilio. I am in command of all the families of Italy, directly after you."

Romano jerked backwards, memories of this man flashing through his mind.

"You tried to kill my brother!" he yelled, fury filling his voice.

Basilio's eyes narrowed. "It is a shame that you have remember that little detail, Mr. Romano. I was rather hoping that would stay forgotten."

"You bastard," Lovino hisses.

Basilio stood and walked to him. He was a few inches taller than the nation and he stared down at his with contempt as Romano glared in anger. Suddenly, he brought his hand back and slapped Romano in the face. Hard.

Romano winced but turned back to glare at him with a word.

"It would do you well to remember who you are speaking to," Basilio said softly.

"It would do you well to remember the same thing you mother fucker," Lovino spat back.

Giovani remained silent, glancing angstily between the two Italians.

"Giovani, shoot him," Basilio said, turning and walking back to his desk.

"W-What?" Giovani stuttered in shock.

"You heard me. Shoot him in the heart. It won't kill him. If the first didn't, this won't either," Basilio reasoned, sitting down and leaning back in his plush chair.

Romano turned and stared at Giovani, his face entirely devoid of expression.

Giovani hesitantly pulled out his gun. He licked his lips nervously and aimed at Romano's heart. His hand shook slightly.

"Well Giovani? I do believe that was an order, not a suggestion. You better hurry or I'll be forced to thing you have betrayed me," Basilio said, his voice full of menace.

"I'm so sorry baby," Giovani said to Lovino. "I'll help you get your memories back again. I promise." He pulled back the hammer and began to press the trigger.

"NOOOOO!" Something smashed into the room and slammed into Giovani, knocking him to the floor.

Basilio stood up swiftly and pressed a button by his desk. Instantly alarms began to blare around the building.

"Fratello! Are you alright?" a voice yelled over the noise.

"V-Vene?"

* * *

Spain and Veneziano wasted no time in borrowing (read: stealing) a car. Veneziano hoped in the drivers seat and Spain didn't waste time being afraid of the crazy Italian driving about to happen.

They speed off towards the skyscraper Veneziano knew was the main headquarters of the Mob.

He swerved into the parking lot and jumped out, Spain close behind him.

They tried the elevator but discovered it was a finger print reader. They ran to the stairs. They quickly ran up the steps. They managed to remain unnoticed this way. No one used the stairs.

Feliciano through open the door on the top floor and ran to the large double doors at the other end of the hall. He attempted to yank the doors open but found they where locked.

Antonio came up behind him and seemed to produce an axe from thin air. He smashed the lock and the doors swung open.

Feliciano glanced in and fear shot through him. His brother, standing with ropes around his arms to keep him from defending himself with a gun pointed at his chest.

"NOOOOO!" he screamed. Feliciano sprinted into the room and slammed into Giovani, knocking him to the ground.

Basilio hit the alarm and sirens blared from every direction.

"Fratello! Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

"V-Vene?" Lovino said in shock.

"Si! Come on! We have to get out of here!" Feliciano grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door.

"You can't leave that way!" Basilio called. "My men are waiting on the other side for you!"

"Spain! Where are you?" Veneziano yelled.

"Here!" Spain called, appearing next to the brothers.

"How are we going to get out of here?!" Lovino yelled. The door they had entered had closed when they came in. Spain reached over and easily ripped the bonds off of his wrists, careful not to hurt him.

"The same way we came in," he said as he twirled the axe over his head and smashed it into the door, forcing it off it's hinges backwards. The trio quickly ran down the hall. Before they could make it to the stairs, hundreds of men pored from the elevators.

"Shit," Romano said.

Suddenly, before even a single shot could be fired, the stairwell door shot open to reveal Germany and the other nations who had been at the Italies home.

"I promised I would help you with revenge Feli. I intend to keep that promise," Ludwig said, moving out of the doorway into the hall and letting everyone else out of the stairs.

"Germany," Feliciano said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Grazie." The German nodded and pulled out a gun.

Kumajiro bared his teeth and growled savagely at the mobsters while Canada hoisted his hockey stick. France produced a rapier, Prussia a broad sword, and Hong Kong a katana he had borrowed from Japan. They all stood poised to attack at a seconds notice. All where obviously furious beyond belief. They where ready to kill these sons of bitches.

Veneziano took a gun from his pocket and handed it to Romano before taking out another one. Spain held his axe at the ready.

The sirens continued to scream while the opposing sides sized the other up. Eight nations plus Kumajiro verses hundreds of men. The odds looked bad for the humans.

"Open fire!" A man shouted from the crowed. The nation's moved instantly. Canada, Kumajiro, and France attacked the men on the left, Prussia and Spain went to the right. The Italies and Germany took on the center.

Kumajiro clawed and bit at the men. Canada brained people with his hocky stick. A human got a lucky shot and knocked Matthew off balance, but before he could do anything, his head was bitten off by an insanely angry polar bear.

France and Prussia sliced to bits anyone who came with in range of their swords. They had lost none of their skill in the years between when they had fought everyday and now. Spain regained the fighting style he had adopted in his Armada years, and became virtually unstoppable.

Germany had never seen the Italies so focused. They where incredible shots. They never missed and nothing seemed able to hit them. They dodged and weaved around each other with crashing together. It was amazing to behold. A shot flew over his head, instantly bringing him back to the battle and he fired his own gun, killing the man who shot at him.

It didn't take long before all the men where dead. Without waiting a second, Romano, Veneziano, and Spain turned and reentered the office.

Basilio and Giovani were trembling against the far wall. The twins looked at each other, then together they aimed, fired, and killed Basilio. His blood splattered onto the back wall and splashed onto Giovani. He looked up in fear at the three nations coming towards him, his former boss' blood dripping down his cheek.

"Baby?" he asked quietly.

"I already told you, you son of a bitch. I'm not your baby," Lovino hissed.

Antonio stood before the man that had attempted to steal and shoot his love. He brought the axe down swiftly. Giovani screamed and passed out.

Antonio looked down on him in distaste and yanked his axe out of the wall. He had purposefully missed to freak the bastard out. Veneziano turned, leaving the lovers alown.

Lovino glared at the unconsciousness man before turning around and wrapping his arms tightly around Spain's neck and letting out a sob.

Antonio immediately dropped the weapon and put his arms around the Italian's shacking torso.

"Shh. Roma, shh. It's okay. I'm here mi amour. Nothing is going to hurt you. I promise," he whispered gently.

"I was so scared Spagna. I was scared I would forget again," Lovino cried.

"Forget what again mi querdo?" Spain questioned softly.

"Right after you and fratello saved me, I got them back."

"Got what back?"

"My memories of you. I finally have them back Tonio," Romano sobbed, over whelmed by happiness.

"Y-You mean...?" Antonio asked, daring to hope.

"Si! I remember everything! Our first date, the last date before the accident, your propose, everything!"

Antonio burst in tears of joy. He picked Lovino up and spun him in a circle.

"Oh Lovi! This is wonderful! Mi querdo! Mi amour! Mi tomate!" With each nickname, came a kiss.

"My Lovi remembers!" Spain yelled as loud as he could. The nations in the hall all let out a whoop. Finally, Lovino and Antonio could have the happy ending they deserved.

Veneziano hugged Germany and tears fell from his eyes. "Veh~. I'm so happy~. Fratello finally can have what he wants~," he cheered.

Ludwig smiled and hugged the smaller nation. "Ja. He can."

**...~la la la lalalalala~...**

* * *

Yay~! Lovi finally gets his memories back! Just so you know, this is not over~. Oh no. Don't you want to know what happened to Cino? Want me to try to write a wedding in which Lovino may-or-may-not to convinced to wear a dress? Serious on that last one. Let me know. All shall be revealed~! Sorry if the battle was disappointing. I'm not very good at writing those... Oh another note, my papa met a woman from Ukraine the other day. I jokingly asked if she had 'fertile tracks of land' and he that yes she did! And her hair is the same color as Ukraine's! Her name is Natalia. Strange huh? XD


	11. Short Explanations and Wedding Plans

Haha~! Hi guys~! Well, I have been convinced to put Romano in a dress. Everyone who didn't want that, sorry about your luck. Everyone else requested a dress. Over abundance of the word 'happy' in all of its forms in this chapter... Everyone is probably OOC to... Sorry about that... On we go~!

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

The nations quickly dispersed from the building. They doubted someone hadn't hurt the gun shots and called the police.

As they where pulling away, Lovino tucked safely next to Antonio, police cars along with ambulances shrieked past then to the Mafia hide out.

When they reached the Italies home, much to Lovino's embarrassment, Antonio picked him up bridal-style and carried him into the house, everyone else following behind.

He was placed on the couch and instantly engulfed in a tight hug by Feliciano.

"Agh! Feli! Get the hell off me!" he gripped, shoving at him. Feliciano shook his head and leaned against his twin. Lovino sighed then patted his shoulder. "Stupido fratello," he muttered affectionately. Feliciano smiled into his shoulder.

Spain returned a few minutes later and handed him a tomato. "I wanted to find the best one~! Sorry that took so long~!" he apologized.

"Che. Be quite. I'm hungry dammit," Lovino answered, taking the furit and biting into it. He hummed happily. Antonio grinned brightly.

The nations gathered around the living room and everything was quiet. It was a peaceful silence, not uncomfortable at all. Then France decided to ruin it.

He got up with exaggerated sneakiness, grabbing Lovino's attention. He sauntered to Spain and sat beside him. Lovino narrowed his eyes.

"So Antonio! I heard that Lovino has finally gotten all his memories back, oui?" he asked.

Spain nodded enthusiastically. "Si~! I'm so happy~!"

France nodded and slowly slid his hand under the oblivious nations shirt. Romano tensed. Veneziano looked up at him.

"What's wrong, fratello?" he asked. Romano didn't answer. He was busy trying to kill Francis with his glare alone.

Seeing that it wasn't working, he disentangled himself from his brother and stalked towards them. Kaoru and Matthew smiled at each other then quickly looked back to the show.

Antonio noticed him first. "Lovi~!" he said cheerfully. Francis quirked an eyebrow at him.

At this point, everyone's gaze was focused on the three. Lovino didn't see them. He only had eyes for his lover and the bastard who had his hands all over him.

"What are you doing France?" he growled. He crossed his arms and glared down at him.

"Moi? I'm not doing anything sweet Italian~. I am simply enjoying myself," he said.

"Well, stop it."

"I don't really want to~."

Romano turned bright red. He spun around but instead of walking away, which is kind of what everyone expected him to do, he backed up and sat down right between the two, forcing Francis to move over and let go on Spain.

Antonio, naturally, didn't notice that he had been being felt up and wrapped his arms around the Italian lovingly.

Romano's face darkened. Antonio cooed at him. "Aww~. You look just like a tomate, mi amour~!"

Spain realized something. "Hey, what happened after Feli and I left?"

Germany cleared his throat, drawing everyone's eyes to him. His cheeks turned a bit pink but he continued.

"Right after Feliciano was forced out the interrogation room, Hong Kong requested to be alone with him. We all went into the hall to wait to be let back in. We could hear screaming. Then it... stopped. He opened the door and allowed us back in. Cino was sitting in the chair but he wasn't exactly focusing on anything. He was just sort of... staring. It was a bit unnerving. We asked what happened, but all he would say was it was his secret technique. He was much quicker to answer our questions after that though. We got the location of the building then I went to get you two. Seeing that you two where gone, we figured you had already headed out to find him. So we left. We arrived just as the alarms began to go off." Germany finished his explanation and fell silent.

"So, what did you do to the bastard, Kaoru?" Lovino asked. The Asian man smiled slightly evilly then stood up went over to him. He crouched down and whispered into his dear. Lovino's eyes widened as he spoke.

"No fucking way!" he yelled. Kaoru simply nodded. "Well damn," Lovino said, sounding impressed.

"What did he do Lovi?" Spain asked. Lovino shook his head.

"Sorry. It's a secret," he said, smirking at his fiancee.

Antonio pouted."No fair!"

"Life's not fair."

As Antonio sulked, Veneziano asked the other question that had been on Romano's mind.

"Where is he now?"

"See that's the beautiful thing," Prussia answered. "We stuck him in an institution. He's not leaving that place anytime soon." He cackled. "Kesesese! You don't need to worry about him anymore."

"I almost feel sorry from him," Canada said. "But then I remembered what he did and I don't feel bad anymore." Kumajiro nodded from his spot on the man's lap.

Romano was silently staring at the floor, deep in thought.

"What is it Lovi?" Antonio asked worriedly.

"What's today's date?" he asked softly.

"Today? It's March 12th. Oh! It's almost your birthday~!" Spain answered, grinning airily at him.

Suddenly Romano spun and tackle hugged him into the side of the couch.

"L-Lovi!?" Spain said.

"I didn't miss it! I-I made it in time..." Lovino broke down into sobs.

"Amour! What is it? What didn't you miss?" Antonio asked worriedly, stroking his hair gently.

"The Date. The day we chose. Our day. The first of Summer," Lovino exclaimed through his tears.

Instantly Antonio knew what he was thinking.

He hugged Lovino tightly. "Our Wedding date~," he said, happiness radiating off of him.

The other jolted in shock. With everything that had happened, they had forgotten about the proposal.

Feliciano bounced up excitedly. "Fratello! I'm gonna help you guys with the planning, va bene? This will be the most beautiful wedding ever!" he announced before adding in his head, 'And when Luddy finally asks me, I make it just a teeny weeny bit prettier~.'

Lovino raised an eyebrow at his twin before giving a small smile. "Gratzie, Feli."

Feliciano cheered and hugged him.

"Ack! Off! Get off!" Romano yelled, trying to break free. Feliciano laughed and shook his head. After a couple of minutes Romano quite struggling. He settled for crossing his arms and pouting. "Little bastard," he grumped.

"Gracias, Feli!" Spain said happily. Gently, he pried the man off his lover. "You and Lovi will be great wedding planners~!"

"C-chigi. Shush you jerk..." Lovino mumbled, blushing lightly.

"Feli, I think you and Lovi should go look at dress designs~!" Antonio suggested

"The hell do we need dress designs for?" Lovino asked suspiciously.

"For you of course~! Lovi is going to wear a beautiful long white dress that fans out when he spins!" Antonio explained.

"CHE COSA!?" Romano screamed. Feliciano's eye lite up. He began to drag Romano away, up the stairs and to his room.

"Come on fratello~! We have to pick a good one! Something that would work your nice complexion you build! Don't worry, Tonio! I'll make sure he looks like the sexy Italian he is~!" Feliciano called.

"How is putting me in a dress helping make me look like a man?!" Romano yelled before the door slammed shut. They could hear the lock clink into place.

"What have you done?" Matthew asked, giving a small shiver.

"It's cool, Birdie! I won't let Feli go crazy wedding planner on you to!" Gilbert promised.

Matthew smiled. "Thank you, Gil. That's sweet." Kaoru elbowed Ludwig then glanced pointedly between the two.

He shrugged. "I really don't know," he said.

Gilbert heard him. "Was?! You don't know about mein awesome relationship with Birdie?!" he yelled. With a wide grin he bounded across the room and put wrapped an arm around the Canadian's waist. "Birdie is mein completely awesome boyfriend! His awesomeness level is the same as mine, you know!" he gloated.

Canada blushed. "Oh stop, Gilbert," he said shyly. Kumajiro looked up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm-" Canada started to answer but was interrupted.

"Not you. You're Canada. I mean you, the guy with the arm around master. Who are you?" The tiny bear glared at the albino distrustfully.

"Me? I am the Awesome Prussia!" Prussia explained, punching a fist into the air.

"I don't think I like you," Kumajiro said flatly.

Gilbert's face fell and he slunk to a corner.

"Kuma," Matthew chastised, gently setting him onto a chair and going to check on his boyfriend.

The remaining men were silent. Antonio cleared his throat.

"So, wedding plans!" he reminded them joyfully. "Do you think Austria would make a cake if we asked really nicely?"

* * *

Feliciano excitedly scrolled through picture after picture of wedding dresses. Lovino was sulking in the corner on the bed.

"Oh cheer up fratello. You only have to wear it once~. Then you can put it in the closet and forget it," Feliciano said. Suddenly he gasped.

"What is it? Found one that isn't to girly?" Lovino asked, his voice slightly muffled from the pillow he was pressing his face into.

"It's a dress, Roma. It'll always look girly. Especially a wedding dress. But that's not it! I bet Hungary would be thrilled to help me!" Feliciano said giddily. He pulled out his phone and began to tip in the number.

Lovino shot out of the bed and tackled his twin off his chair onto the floor. "No! Don't call her! I don't want her to know!" he hissed.

"Don't tell her you need a dress to wear for your Wedding, fratello?" Veneziano asked, his voice a bit louder than necessary.

"Si! Don't tell-" He froze, then looked down at the phone. "She already answered, didn't she?" he whispered.

Feliciano smiled. "Veh~."

"**OH MY GOSH!** Lovi! Don't you worry baby! Mama will take care of your dress! It will be beautiful! I promise!" the Hungarian woman squealed on the other end of the line.

"Veh! Spain and Lovi have a few things they want for the dress~," Feliciano informed her.

"Oooh. Like what sweetheart?"

"Spain wants it to reach the floor and so that when Roma spins, it swirls around him. And Lovi said he wanted it to make him look attractive but not to girly~," Veneziano explained.

"I never said that!" Romano shrieked.

"You didn't have to fratello~. I know that's what you want~," Feliciano sang.

"Do I have any choice in this?" he grumbled, throwing himself back onto the bed.

"None at all~."

Lovino sighed a grabbed the little tomato plushie and held it against his chest. He tuned out his brother and the crazy yaoi-obsessed fangirl and thought about his soon-to-be husband.

Spain, the country of passion. Spain, who had cared for him ever sense he had been a tiny child. Spain. The love of his life. His soul-mate.

He smiled softly. Spain. He loved him with his entire being. And to know with his very soul that the feeling was returned was the very best thing he had ever know. He was unashamed to let people know that he loved him. He wanted to show him off. To be able to tell people that his Spaniard was his and only his. And he wasn't going to share with anyone.

He suddenly had an overpowering urge to see Antonio. He jumped off the bed, startling his brother. Before Feliciano could ask what he was doing, he was out the door and running to the stairs. He jumped down them, skipping multiple steps at a time before skidding around the corner into the living room.

The nation's all turned and stared at him. Ignoring them, he made a bee-line straight to Spain.

Antonio had no time to prepare himself before Lovino threw his arms around his neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss.

Spain was a bit surprise but he responded enthusiastically, wrapping his arms securely around the Italian's waist.

Prussia (who had finally gotten out of his momentary depression) and France wolf whistled. Without a word, Lovino let go with one arm and flipped the duo the bird. Matthew and Kaoru laughed. Ludwig looked away awkwardly.

Finally, they broke the kiss.

"What brought that on Roma?" Spain asked. "Not that I minded."

"I don't know," Romano said truthfully. "I was just upstairs with Feli when he had the bright idea to ask Elizabeta to make a goddamn dress for me. I was sitting there just thinking about things. And then I stared thinking about how much I... love... you..." Romano blushed at this last line, but he didn't look away.

Spain smiled brightly. He hugged the smaller man to him and nuzzled his hair.

"Te amo, Lovino," he said.

"T-Ti amo, Antonio," Lovino stuttered.

The other members of the Bad Touch Trio made kissy faces at Antonio behind Lovino while Canada and Hong Kong smirked at the Italian behind Antonio. Lovino returned the smirk then mouthed 'mine' at then and gestured to the Spanish nation. The two laughed.

Ludwig stood by the doorway into the hall and looked around in embarrassment. He heard rapid steps coming towards them. Feliciano appeared around the corner. He saw the German and smiled brightly. He skipped down the hall to him. He stopped before him and smiled widely.

"I just finished talking to Elizabeta~! She said she would make Lovi the prettiest dress ever~! Isn't that wonderful~?" he said. Ludwig smiled a bit.

"Ja. That's very nice of her." Feliciano held onto Ludwig's arm and gave a little 'veh' of happiness. He waved to get Canada and Hong Kong's attention and motioned for them to come to him.

They smiled and walked over. "What is it, Feli?" Kaoru asked.

"I want your help! I know Lovi is going to ask you in some way to be in the wedding, so I'm just going to get a head start~! Will you wear dresses to? Are you gonna be bride's maids~?" he asked innocently.

The two stopped and had to think about this indirect request. Did they like Lovino enough to cross dress? They looked at each other and their smiles grew. Together they turned back and answered that yes. They would if Lovino asked them to.

"You'll what if I ask you?" Romano asked, coming over to them.

"Hey Roma. Done kissing Spain?" Kaoru teased. Romano blushed.

"Oh shut it." He cleared his throat nervously. "So... what are you guys doing on the 20th?" he asked casually.

"Oh, you know. Some douche asked me to give up an entire day to do this thing with him. What was it, Canada? A wedding?" Hong Kong asked, holding back a snort.

He nodded. "Oh right. What was his name again? Romano! That's right!" The two laughed loudly. Romano's blush darkened but he gave a tiny smile to.

"Duh. What do you think we're doing? We're going to your wedding," Kaoru said, flicking him in the forehead.

"W-Well I was just wondering if you maybe... would... you know..." he trailed off and stared at the ground.

"Before you came over here, Feli asked if we would wear dresses to be your bride's maids. Would you like to know what we said?" Matthew asked. Lovino nodded.

"We said yes."

Lovino was silent as he thought about this answer. Then his smile grew huge and reached out and hugged his two best friends.

"Grazie guys," he said.

Veneziano cheered then turned and ran back upstairs, most likely to call Hungary and ask for more dresses.

Romano watched his brother disappear then dropped his arms. "Prepare for utter hell," he warned.

Canada and Hong Kong glanced at each other in fear.

* * *

Antonio was happy. Even more so than he had been so far that day, which was quite an achievement. His little tomate had told him if he wanted, his friends could be in the wedding! He bounced over to them.

"Whoa, Toni. What's up with you?" Gilbert said.

"Oh you guys! Will you be in our wedding? Will you guys be my best men?" he asked excitedly.

Francis and Gilbert stared at him in shock.

"Us? As in, Gilbert and I?" Francis asked for clarification.

Spain nodded enthusiastically. "Si si!"

Prussia smirked. "Of course! I cannot allow mein best friend to get hitched without me! That would be completely unawesome!" he announced.

"Oui. Mon ami, I also accept," the Frenchman said.

"Gracias mi amigos!" Spain cheered, enveloping them in a crushing hug.

Prussia cackled and looped his arm around the Spaniard's shoulders. France simply laughed and didn't try anything perverted.

Antonino let them go and went off to the garden to weed a little.

Francis turned to Gilbert. "Hey, Gilbo. We must plan a bachelor party for him. It is one of the most important stages before marriage! It is the deciding factor of whether or not you are ready to be bound to someone forever!" he declared.

Gilbert cackled again. "It will be the best party ever! But, I don't think Toni is going to back out of this. He's to head over heels for Lovi."

On the over side of the room, a similar conversation was happening.

"Let's go find Feliciano. He has to be part of this to," Matthew said quietly. Kaoru nodded and the duo quickly made their way to his room.

He was on the phone with Elizabeta and scrolling through a bunch of different patterns, fabrics, and colors.

When the door opened, he looked behind him and smiled at them. He said goodbye to Hungary and turned to face them.

"Veh~. Hi guys!" he greeted. "I was just talking to Hungary about your dresses. Her voice sounded a bit weird though. Like she was holding her nose."

"Her nose was probably bleeding, Feli," Kaoru said. "But, we came up here to talk about that party that you're suppose to have for the bride and groom before the wedding. Do you have any ideas?"

Veneziano thought for a moment before smiling widely. "Oooo! I know! Fratello doesn't let very many people know this, in fact I think it's only me and Spain who do, but he likes to watch chick flicks~! We could get pizza and have a marathon~!" he said excitedly.

Canada smiled. He secretly enjoyed them to. "That sounds fine to me. I think he would like that."

Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"Should we tell him? I know you aren't suppose to, but I think he would be to embarrassed to enjoy it if we surprised his with it," Feliciano said.

"Oui. That seems smart," Matthew agreed. The two left the Italian and went to find their friend.

He was in the kitchen making a bunch of pizzas.

When they asked what he was doing he said he just everyone might be hungry and as they gave him a look he told them to shut up.

The timer rung and he pulled the delicious smelling food from the oven.

"So, what did you guys want?" he asked, cutting the pizza into pieces.

"We have an idea for your party thing," Matthew said. He didn't want to say bachelorette but at the same time, it could hardly be considered a bachelor party either. "Feli said we should have a chick flick marathon because you like them."

The knife slipped and clattered to the floor and Romano spun around, his face a bright red.

"He told you?!" he cried in horror. Canada quickly motioned for him to calm down.

"It's alright Roma! I like them to!" he said, a light blush coating his cheeks.

Hong Kong shrugged. "There okay."

Romano covered his face. "Oh goddamn it. That bitch. Stupid fratello," he mumbled into his palms.

The two patted his back comfortingly.

"Feli said it was better to tell you now so that when we have the party, you get to embarrassed to stay," Kaoru said.

"Well, yeah. Now at least I'll be ready for it." Lovino picked up the knife and tossed it into the sink before grabbing another and finishing just in time for the timer to buzz again.

He removed another pizza and cut into this one.

"How many are you making?" Hong Kong asked.

Romano was silent as he counted in his head. "Vene will eat two himself, and so will I. Spain and Potato head will eat half of one. So will that Perv and Potato #2..." He glanced at them.

"How much will you eat?"

"Half," they answered together.

"Then I'm making seven." He turned back to the counter and began to cover another circle of dough with ingredients.

Matthew and Kaoru went back into the living and saw the other two members of the BTT in the corner, plotting something. Ludwig was sitting in an armchair reading a book.

"How long has be been sitting there...?" Matthew asked.

"Probably sense Feli went back upstairs," Kaoru answered.

They stood for a minute, neither of them knowing what to do. They decided to go back to Feliciano to be sure they had some kind of impute in the dresses they would be wearing.

* * *

A little while later, Romano yelled for everyone to 'get their asses to the kitchen and get something to eat damn it!'

The heavenly aroma of fresh pizza was over powering the house and everyone discovered they where hungry even if they hadn't been before Romano had called them.

They all got plates and served themselves, some headed into the dining room to eat, some staying in the kitchen.

Romano leanded against the counter and took a bite from his piece. Canada, Hong Kong, and Veneziano had stayed with him and everyone else was in the dining room.

Veneziano was chowing away with a gusto. When he finally paused for breath, he smiled brightly and said, "Veh~! It's so good fratello~!" before cramming more into his mouth.

Romano smirked. "You've got sauce on your cheek, dumbass," he said, a small laugh escaping him.

Feliciano wiped it away and continued eating.

Matthew took a bite and his eyes widened slightly.

"W-What?" Lovino asked defensively.

"This is really really good, Lovino. How have I never had it before?" he asked in awe.

"Veh~. Fratello makes the best pizza~!" Feliciano said happily.

Lovino blushed. "I-I don't know damn it! I make this shit all the time!"

Kaoru shook his head. "I've been forced to eat English food. I think I would know if I was eating something like shit. This, my friend, is no shit," he said.

"W-Whatever. Shut it and eat," Lovino said, a tiny smile on his lips.

In the dining room, Spain was happily eating and being completely oblivious to the conversation going on right across from him.

"We need hookers!" Prussia declared.

Germany sighed. They had asked for him to help plan this party with them since he had spent so much time with Spain lately because of Veneziano.

"Bruder, he is getting married. Why would you need hookers?"

"Because it's not a party without them!"

Germany held the bridge of his nose and attempt to keep back the massive headache he knew was coming.

"Hookers, wine, beer, different Spanish foods, and dance music," France said, reading the list they had created. "This sounds like one of those amazing clubs downtown at my place~. I guess I know where this party is happening."

"This party will be so bitchin'!" Prussia laughed.

Ludwig sighed again. "I think I'll just stay home..." he muttered.

He quickly finished his food and went back into the kitchen.

"Danke, Lovino," he said, setting the plate on the counter.

Lovino nodded. "I was feeling nice. That's all," he said, his face still a little red.

Ludwig cracked a smile.

Feliciano leaned over and whispered something into Lovino's ear.

Lovino grimaced then turned to his twin. "You won't stop bugging me until I say 'yes' will you?" he asked.

"Nope~!" Feliciano grinned.

Lovino shrugged. "Fine. Could be worse. Could be the French bastard." He went back to eating.

Feliciano cheered. The other three looked at the brothers in confusion. What the hell were they talking about?

"Luddy, you can come to Lovi's party~!" Feliciano reported happily.

The room was silent. The three stared at first Feliciano and then Lovino in shock.

Romano shifted uncomfortably. "S-Stop staring at me you bastards!" he yelled, standing up. He placed his dish on top of Ludwig's and scurried outside to the garden.

"Ah. Well..." Ludwig cleared his throat. "Danke, Lovino," he finished even though the Italian could no longer hear him.

Feliciano jumped up and began to fill the sink with warm soapy water. He began to hum a light tune to himself as he washed the dishes.

Everyone began to reenter and room and surrendered their plates to the sink. Veneziano thanked them and went back to cleaning.

Antonio wandered outside to join Lovino. Francis and Gilbert called goodbyes after him and then left to go finish their plans and call in reservations.

Kaoru and Matthew soon followed.

Ludwig remained in the kitchen. He leaned against the counter. "Danke, for asking Lovino if I could stay with you," he said.

"Veh~. Sure~. But... as a warning, it will mostly just be like a teenaged girl slumber party. Complete with chick flicks," Feliciano said, turning slightly to face him.

Ludwig shook his head. "I don't care. Just as long as I don't get forced into going with bruder and them." He moved behind the little Italian and hugged him.

Veneziano 'veh'ed and leaned back against him. "Ti amo Luddy~," he cooed.

Germany blushed slightly. "Ich liebe dich, Feli," he answered. He kissed Veneziano's head and the two of them stood together in the warm kitchen, Germany arms securely wrapped around his lover's waist.

* * *

Spain trotted over to Romano as he was finishing the weeding around their tomato plants. He watched him silently as Romano straightened up.

He turned around and let out a small shriek.

"Jesus fucking Christ Antonio! You scared the shit out of me!" he yelped, slapping a hand over his rapidly pounding heart.

"Lo siento, tomate~," Antonio apologized with a small laugh. Lovino huffed at him.

"You better be, you bastard," he grumbled, crossing his arms. "Why did you stalk me out here anyway?"

"I didn't want you be get lonely, Lovi~!" he said, going to stand beside him.

Lovino's eyes softened slightly. "Whatever. You didn't have to do that idiota." Lovino turned his red face away.

Spain took this opportunity to move closer to the Italian. He put his arms around Lovino and kissed his cheek.

"You are so beautiful, mi amour," he said softly and sweetly. Romano turned bright red but smiled lightly.

"D-Damn sappy bastard," he muttered, leaning against the Spanish nation's chest.

"I know you like it," Spain teased gently.

"Yeah, well... Just don't tell anyone," Romano said.

"I wouldn't dream of it~."

The nations fell silent and simply enjoyed the beautiful sunset that slowly sank beneath the horizon, happy in each others embrace and wanting the day to never end.

**...~oh look a squirrel~...**

* * *

O_o Yes that really just happened. *sigh* I fail at updates. I need to work on that. I changed the rating and genera because my friend read it and got mad at me for how it was... I would have had this done sooner but my English teacher decided it would be great to do a research paper before christmas break. At least we got to pick whatever topic we wanted. I chose the History of Italy from the Renaissance to Unification~ XD I hope a stupidly long chapter helped you guys not be to mad at me... Along with my awful attempt at fluff...


	12. Parties

Hello everyone. I hope you all had a great whatever-holiday-you-celabrate! I would have had this written sooner, but a few days ago my black cat, Grim, died. I'd have him for 8 years. Since I was 7! It seems like forever. I was to sad to do this part because its happy and upbeat. If I had written then, it would have been some pretty freakin depressing parties...

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

_A few months later:_

_Spain's party:_

The day before the wedding, as promised, Francis and Gilbert picked Antonio up from his and Romano's house to take him to the Bachelor party.

"The Awesome me is super pumped!" Gilbert cheered, slapping the Spaniard on the back as they got out of the car. "I asked Birdy to come, but he said something about another party and no matter what I said, he wouldn't change his mind! That must be some party!"

"Ohonhonhon~!" Francis laughed. "Mon petit Mathieu has made plans to be with someone that is not you tonight? Are you jealous?" he teased.

Gilbert's pale face flooded with color. "S-Shut up Francis! No one asked you! I'm not jealous! Birdy deserves to have a ton of awesome friends!"

Antonio now joined in the laughter. "Amigo, you are definitely jealous of whoever is with Matthew now~. But," he added, before the Prussian could answer. "I happen to know exactly who he going to be with tonight~."

"Who?" Gilbert demanded, his crimson eyes wide and expectant.

"If he didn't tell you why should I?" Antonio asked, a sly smile on his face.

Prussia crossed his arms and pouted. "That's not fair! Roma has been a bad influence on you!"

Antonio laughed again. "Lovi says the same thing about you two~. And Gilbo," he said, turning to him, "You know pouting only works if you are a cute Italian named Lovi~."

The trio laughed loudly at this. Gilbert's smile came back and he shrugged.

"Fine. I'll just ask him tomorrow," he decided.

"And by 'ask' you mean, 'annoy until he answers' don't you?"

"Shut it Frenchie."

The three walked into the building together and Antonio instantly turned around and tried to walk back out. He was grabbed by the others two and dragged further into the club.

When they arrived at a table, Antonio sat down and rubbed his eyes furiously. "My eyes! My eyes have been ruined! I gotta see Lovi! He adorableness is the only way to save them" he yelled above the music.

"It was only a drunk stripper girl, mon ami! It's not a big deal!" Francis tried to reassure him, but Antonio was positive he would never see the same way again.

Ludwig had anticipated something like this happening after hearing where the two planed to the take the poor Spaniard and had advised Gilbert to bring a means of calming him down. Gilbert took out a picture of Lovino. It was one of the rare shots Hungary had of him because the sneaky Italian had discovered where every camera was and it's blind spots.

This picture, was the most prized of all of the ones Hungary had because it had captured on film a pretty much non-existent sight. Lovino, not trying to hide his smile, laughing happily with Matthew and Kaoru. Gilbert couldn't even believe he had managed to get the thing.

"Here. This will have to do for now. We can't just have you leaving, can we?" he said, holding out the photo.

Antonio grabbed it and held the picture inches from his face.

"Mi tomate is so cute~!" he cooed.

"Oui. But look mon ami! Those lovely ladies that will spend the night with you if you want them to," Francis said, pointing to a group of women who where watching the three, all of them obviously trying to catch their attention.

"Francis, you know I'm completely gay. And I only spend the night with people I know!" Antonio pointed out, not fully understanding what the Frenchman had meant.

"Oh? Then would I be included in that list?" he asked, a strange look crossing his face.

"Well, yeah~!" Antonio said cheerfully. Gilbert burst into fits of laughter when he heard this, barely able to believe what he had just heard. With an incredulous shake of his head he went to get the trio drinks.

"Ohonhonhonhonhon~!" Francis laughed in a creepy way, inching closer to the Spaniard who also laughed and held him at arms-length.

"Nice try mi amigo. Lovi already warned me about this though. He said to do this when you laugh like that~," Antonio said.

The French nation pretended to be insulted. "You mean sweet, little Lovino does not trust moi?" he asked in a playfully teasing way.

"No one in their right mind should trust you Franny," Gilbert said, returning and placing the drinks on the table.

He had gotten himself a beer, wine for Francis and another beer for Antonio. They all picked up their designated glass and held them up in a toast.

"To our dear friend, Antonio~! Congratulations for the fine catch of feisty Italian you have! I wish you luck in the future! I'm thankful to be able to call you one of my best friends!" Francis started.

"Yeah, man! The Awesome me agrees! Congrats and good luck! Gott knows you'll need it! The Awesome me will be here whenever you need to just chill and recharge your own stores of Awesome!" Gilbert added.

"Gracias mis amigos! I am so glad to have you guys as my friends and to know you're going to share the greatest day of my life with me! Thank you for sticking by me for all these years! Here's to now! Here's to the future!" Antonio finished gallantly and the three hit their glasses together and down their contents in a single swig.

"Let's get this party started!" Gilbert declared loudly. The atmosphere of the club seemed to agree, as right after he spoke a rave song began and the trio went out onto the dance floor.

When the song ended, Gilbert remained to continue dancing, Francis had found a beautiful woman to hit on, and Antonio had gone to get something to eat.

Antonio decided this place was great when he saw the menu had a variety of tomato based dishes. Not that it could ever compare to anything his Lovi made~.

He placed an order and sat back down at the trio's table and people watched to pass the time.

Francis had disappeared to who knows where and Gilbert was in the center of a crowd of people who where cheering for him as he danced.

His food arrived and Antonio thanked the sever and dug in, his thoughts drifting off to his soon-to-be husband.

He loved the Italian man so much, it was almost a physical pain. That first day when Lovino had woken up with no memory of him had almost destroyed him. But he had made it threw and somehow managed to romance the same nation again. And now he had his memories and tomorrow, they would be married.

He knew his boss didn't fully approve of this marriage. If something happened in the future and war began again, then things could become difficult.

'Fuck the boss!' Antonio thought to himself. 'Even if we weren't married, I would still never go to war against my lovely tomate!' He smiled broadly then realized he had at some point finished his food.

Suddenly, the music shut off and Gilbert's voice rebounded threw the club.

"Hey! The Awesome Gilbert needs his not-as-awesome-but-still-awesome best friends to get up here! Now!" he yelled into the microphone, the crowd still cheering for him.

Antonio laughed at his friend's antics and stood up and went onto the dance floor and up to the stage.

"Gilbo!" he called, "What are you doing?" Gilbert smiled and pulled him up next to him and laughed.

"Just wait till Francy-pants gets here!" he answered.

As if on cue, Francis appeared next to them. "The women here are very talented kissers, non?" he commented.

Gilbert stuck his tongue out at him then laughed more.

"All right guys!" he said into the microphone, instantly drawing everyone's attention. "Mein friend, Antonio," He raised Antonio's arm into the air as though he was a boxing champion, "is getting married tomorrow!" The applause was loud and full of well wishes and cheering. A lot of woman looked around at each other jealously, trying to pick out the one that might have taken him. "Sorry ladies and you few men! You know who you are! This fine young man is taken! So mein other friend, Francis," He motioning to the nation on the other side of Antonio,"and I have a special to play for him! It fits him perfectly, but with a few refined lyrics!" Gilbert yelled. "Just imagine it's you yourself singing rather than me and Franny!"

The trio hopped off the stage and Antonio was sat on the edge as Francis and Gilbert smiled at him and nodded to the DJ to start.

The song sounded familiar to Antonio. Wasn't it a band from America's place?What was it again? Something Lovi texted a lot... LMFAO? Heehee. He could hear the sarcasm in those messages~.

He snapped back to attention instantly as his friends began to sing their own lyrics. The ones they had though fit him much better than the original.

He couldn't help but laugh at some of the lyrics they had come up with. Matador tight fit pants out control?

The two reached the chorus and yelled the lyrics loudly: "I'M SEXY BUT I DON'T KNOW IT!"

Antonio fell back in laughter. His friends where the best~!

Finally, as it reached the end they began another part that Antonio just could not help to laugh loudly at.

Instead of 'wiggle' it was now 'churro'.

"Churro churro churro churro churro yeah! Eat a churro man! Churros man! Yeah!" The crowd was having a great time. They where all dancing and enjoying themselves.

When the song ended, Antonio pulled his two friend close. "You guys are the best. I'm so happy I have you two!" he exclaimed. The due hugged him back.

As luck would have it, Shots by LMFAO was the next song up.

"Who are we to ignore the advise of good music?" Gilbert asked with a sly grin. They made their way to the bar and got some shots.

* * *

Much later that night, the trio stumbled into the German brother's home. They had managed to not get completely wasted, you know, since they had a Wedding the next day.

They all collapsed together in a heap in the living room.

Right before he fell asleep, Antonio looked out the window at the moon and smiled. "Good night, mi amour. Te amo," he whispered softly, knowing that somewhere, his Lovino was looking at the same sky and he knew his message was delivered because as he shut his eyes, he swore he heard Lovino's voice answer him. "Good night tomato bastard. Ti amo."

* * *

_Romano's Party:_

A short while after Antonio was taken away by his friends, Feliciano and Ludwig arrived at the shared houses, a large stack of movies in his arms.

Lovino raised an eyebrow at this but didn't say anything about it as the two entered the house. A short while later, Matthew and Kaoru arrived.

Everyone was lounging around the living room. Literally. Ludwig was sitting normally on the couch with Feliciano splayed everywhere. His head was in the German's lap, his left leg up hanging over the back of the couch, the other over the arm. His right arm was on the ground and the left was kind of bent to it went around the back of Ludwig's neck.

Kaoru and Matthew where sitting sideways in armchairs but that was as loung-y as the got.

Lovino came into the room a few minutes later. "Pizza will be here in about 20 minutes," he announced.

"Should we start a movie then?" Matthew asked.

"Only if you answer the door," Lovino said.

"Alright. Fair," Matthew agreed.

Feliciano smiled brightly and rolled off the couch and over to his where his twin now sat by the stack.

"I brought all the movies I had in my house~! Aaaaaaand~! I got this~," Feliciano said, pulling a final video from inside his jacket and being sure to hide it from everyone but Lovino's view.

The older Italian looked at the movie and froze when he saw the title. He glanced up at Feliciano's face then back down quickly.

"What is it, Lovi?" Kaoru asked.

Lovino was silent for a moment longer, then he narrowed his eyes into glare.

"You little bitch," he murmured, no anger or irritation, but a hint of amusement in his voice.

Feliciano just continued to smile at him. "I thought you'd like this one~."

"What movie is that?" Matthew asked.

"Pop that shit in, Feli. You little brat. Why the fuck didn't you say you had this one?" Lovino demanded, completely ignoring Matthew.

"That's because I didn't have it until yesterday~!" Feliciano said with a laugh. Ludwig looked up from the manual he had been reading.

"You mean the movie we spent two hours looking for in the movie bin?" he asked.

"Si~!" Feliciano put the video in and flipped on the television.

"For the love of god! _**WHAT MOVIE IS IT?!**_" Kaoru and Matthew yelled at the same time.

The Italian twins jumped.

"Geez. Calm down. It's just a fucking movie. No need to bit my head off," Lovino grumbled.

"Veh~. It's '_She's the Man_'. The one about the girl who pretends to be her twin brother so she can play football~!" Feliciano said.

Matthew nodded. "I think I saw it once. It sounds familiar."

"I've never heard of it," Kaoru made the mistake of saying. Instantly the Italies where inches from his face, staring at him with wide eyes.

"What the actual fuck Kaoru?!" Lovino yelled.

"You poor, deprived child!" Feliciano added, looking at him with pity.

Kaoru jerked backwards away from them. "What?" he demanded.

"Feli," Lovino said calmly. "Put them movie in."

Feliciano turned and dived for the player. He quickly put the movie in and turned on the television.

Everyone attention, even Ludwig's, was riveted onto the screen.

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang.

"Mattie, door," Lovino said, not looking away from the screen.

"B-But! But!" the Canadian started but was cut off by Lovino.

"You wanted to start before it got here. I'll pause this bitch for one minute. The money is on the end table," Lovino said. He picked up the remote and paused it.

"GO!" Everyone yelled at the Canadian. Matthew jumped up and ran into the entrance hall. As promised, the money was on the table. Matthew throw the door open and the startled delivery boy on the other side jumped. He started at him with wide eyes.

"U-Uh p-pizza?" He stuttered. Matthew grabbed the box and tossed him the money, not paying attention to the teenager.

"Thank you ma'am!" the boy called as he swung the door closed again.

Matthew didn't even realize what he had been called as he raced back into the living room.

"Five seconds to spare," Lovino commented. Then he smirked. "Nice work, _ma'am_."

"Eh?" Matthew asked.

"That boy called you ma'am~. He thought you where adorable~!" Feliciano chimed.

"**EH?!**" He yelled in shock.

"You should take it as a complement, _Maddie_," Lovino said casually. "That just means you can make straight men gay."

Matthew made unintelligible noises and blushed a deep red.

"Ragione. I'll be right back," Lovino said, getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Wha-?! Did I rush for nothing?!" Matthew demanded.

Feliciano began to laugh and he leaned back against Ludwig and nodded. "Si. Pretty much. He wouldn't have done that to you," he confirmed.

"Of course," Matthew groaned and flopped onto the floor.

Lovino came back holding a stack of plates. He went into the kitchen again and this time came back with wine glasses and two bottles.

"Let's get back to the movie shall we?" He suggested, handing them all a glass.

They all grabbed some pizza, poured some wine, and hit play.

And this is how they spent the next few hours.

They watched chick flick after chick flick, finished the wine, ate all eight pizzas, and snacked on two bowls of popcorn.

Everyone still found the most surprising part of this entire party was how chill Lovino was considering that 1. He was getting married tomorrow, 2. Feliciano and Ludwig were still cuddling on the couch, 3. He was getting married tomorrow, 4. People had found out about his secret love of these movies, and 5. **HE WAS GETTING FUCKING MARRIED TOMORROW!**

In fact, he was so relaxed, it was making everyone else tense for some reason. Well, everyone except the Italians.

Finally, a little before midnight, Lovino yawned, stood up, and stretched.

"Va bene, I'm going to bed. Buonanotte," he said, heading for the stairs. Feliciano, who had been dozing on Ludwig's shoulder shot up and stumbled after him.

"Fratello! Wait for me!" he cried. Lovino actually stopped and waited for his twin. The two went up stairs together, leaving the remaining three in the living room.

Upstairs the brother's went to Lovino's room. When they entered, Lovino stared at his desk a moment then turned and walked out. Feliciano just stood there, waiting for Lovino to return.

When the elder Italian reentered he was carrying something. Feliciano didn't think anything of it, and simply crawled onto the bed and fell asleep. Lovino laid down next to him and stared at what he had reclaimed.

It was a picture. Of him and Antonio. Sitting together under a Willow tree. Kissing and holding each other close. With a faint smile on his lips, he turned his head and looked out the window at the moon. He didn't know if he imagined it or not, be he was almost positive he heard Antonio's voice whisper softly and lovingly, "Good night, mi amour. Te amo." Just in case it was real, Lovino answered. "Good night tomato bastard. Ti amo." He then shut his eyes, and fell asleep.

**...~Is that Wedding Bells I hear?~...**

* * *

Holy. Freaking. *beep* I stayed up until 8 am on the 31st to type Spain's part. I was so sleepy... I turned on rave music to stay awake (Disco Pogo~! Dingalingaling~!) And now, it's 7 am on the 1st and I just finished Lovi's part :D **_I CHOOSE YOU GUYS OVER SLEEP. YOU ALL BETTER FEEL FUCKING SPECIAL._** And Happy New Year everyone~! But the sleep thing also means I've probably missed some spelling errors. I did my best for now, but I'll go back over it later to make sure:)


	13. The Wedding

No, my computer is not fixed. I just got sick of this story starring at me like Y U NO LOVE ME? So I finished it :D I tried super hard to finish it and post it today because I needed someway to celebrate surviving on this planet for 16 years. Go me. This chapter is so long because I didn't want to break it up. So I didn't. Sorry if you don't like to read long chapters. Just in case: Marcello - Seborga, Afonso - Portugal

I have been to two weddings in my life. One when I was two and the other was Jewish. I did my best. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Don't Forget Me**

The next morning, Romano opened his eyes but didn't make any moves to rise from the bed. Veneziano appeared to have already gotten up as he was not anywhere in the room. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. '_So... today is the day..._' he thought, pushing himself into a sitting position, the blanket pooling in his lap. Romano felt a twinge of nervousness and fear in the pit of his stomach. What if Spain had second thoughts? What if at the last minute, Spain changed his mind and opted to not tie himself to a grouchy Italian? What if he just left him at the alter?

He was pulled from his panicking thoughts by the buzz of his phone on the bedside table. Without looking at who was calling, he answered. "Pronto?"

"**Querdo~.**" Spain's voice was filled with happiness and excitement. "**How are you feeling? I can't wait to see you later. I miss you so much!**"

"Idiota. It's only been a couple of hours," Romano said affectionately, feeling his frazzled nerves calming just from hearing his soon-to-be husbands voice.

"**To many hours! I already tried sneaking out of Frances' house to come see you but the meanie had some kind of alarm on the door! As soon as I opened it, it went off and woke everyone up!**" Spain complained.

Romano let out a soft chuckle and Spain smiled on his end of the line. Oh god how he loved the sound of his dear Roma's laughter. It was just so beautiful.

"To answer your question, I feel much better than when I first woke up," Romano said, standing up and grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms and slipping them on before leaving his room, leaving his shirt off.

"**Aww. What was wrong?**" Antonio's worried voice filtered into his ear wonderfully.

"Just nervous. I'm fine now. What about you? How was yesterday?" Romano asked, changing the subject. He didn't feel like talking about his fears at the moment. He could hear his brother in the kitchen. He moved into the living room where Matthew was curled up with Kumajiro on the couch and Kaoru had somehow folded himself into an armchair. Ludwig wasn't present so he figured the potato head was with Veneziano in the kitchen.

"**It was a lot of fun~! Fran and Gilly can be so silly sometimes,**" Antonio chirped.

Lovino stepped out onto the patio behind his home and took a deep breath of fresh air. It was already warm outside and dew glistened on the grass like little diamonds. Lovino had the sudden urge to slap himself. '_Can I please think a little less gay, brain?_' he thought, ignoring the fact that in a few short hours he was going to be marrying another man, and saying out loud, "Well it's wine bastard and albino bastard. I'm sure they came up with something mildly entertaining."

"**Lovi that was almost a compliment~!**" Antonio teased.

"Oh stai zitto. I can be nice when I want to be," Romano huffed.

Spain laughed. "**I know, mi tomate~. Alright, I'm being told to hang up by Gilbert... Seems I have to start getting ready. Te amo, mi querdo! I cannot wait to see you!**"

"Yeah. Ti amo, bastardo," Romano said. He ended the call and looked up at the clear blue sky. He hear the door slid open and Veneziano came to stand beside him.

"Veh~. Buongiorno, fratello. Come with me. We have to get you fed then we need to get you to the church to get ready," the younger Italian said, taking his twin's hand and pulling him into the kitchen.

"Agh! Feli! I can walk by myself!" Lovino protested.

* * *

"Ah. I sure do love him," Antonio said wistfully as he heard the dial tone. He slid the phone into his pocket and followed Gilbert out to his car.

As Antonio had said, the alarm had woken everyone earlier so they had decided to head to the church so Antonio could see the preparations Elizabeta had done for them.

"You'll see him soon enough. Now get that un-awesome look off your face! You can't have a face that un-awesome when you're with me!" Gilbert said, getting into the car.

Antonio couldn't stop the smile that crept onto his face and Gilbert nodded in approval.

"Good enough. Get in. We're meeting Francey-pants there."

"Is that why he left right after we ate?"

"Ja."

They arrived quickly and entered the church. Antonio stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widening comically as he took in the decor.

Tiny red and white lights were hung everywhere, their soft glow being the only illumination aside from the sun light streaming in through the stain glass windows that lined the churches walls. A cream colored walkway had been laid down from the back were the wedding party would enter to the front of the alter were he and Lovino would be married. Silhouettes of doves had been cut out and hung from the rafters. Hundreds of them. They were stunning and detailed, no two birds looking the same. Vases of daisies and carnations were lined along the walls, rotating positions until the two at the very front, where the two flowers were twisted artfully together. Antonio then noticed that the pots with only carnations were painted with the Italian flag's colors and the ones with daisies painted with his. The two with both at the front had a blend of each flag's colors.

It was simple, yet elegant, and Antonio loved it.

"Me gusta..." he said, shock radiating from his voice.

"Glad you like it Antonio," Elizabeta said, coming up behind him. "Come on. We have to get you to your changing room before Lovi gets here."

"Lovi's coming right now?!" Antonio asked excitedly.

"Yes he is, and no you can't see him yet," Elizabeta firmly.

Antonio visibly deflated.

"You'll see him soon enough. Now come on. We've gotta get you back to Franny," Gilbert said. The duo went to the dressing room while Elizabeta went outside to wait for the Italians.

France opened the door as soon as the Prussian knocked. He ushered them in quickly then handed Spain a tuxedo.

"Put this on. I want to make sure there aren't anymore adjustments to make," he instructed.

Spain did as he was told and checked himself in the mirror. The suit was traditional black, a dark red shirt worn beneath it. The little pocket also had a small bloom of red poking out. Nice black pants and shiny black, and surprisingly comfortable, shoes to adorn his feet completed the look.

France and Prussia looked him over critically before nodding.

"Oui. This is good. I like it. Now strip. We have some things to do for preparation," France said, shoving Spain back into the changing room.

"I wonder how Romano would have reacted to hearing you say that?" Prussia said, laughing.

"I shutter at the thought..." France answered.

Spain chuckled and took the suit off carefully, not wanting to damage it before it was able to serve it's purpose. He ran his hand over the material as he placed it on it's hangers. It was surprisingly soft. It wasn't the same stuff his scratchy business suits were made from. Oh no. This had been made with love and comfort in mind. He would have to thank whoever had made this for him later.

"Yo Toni! Move it or lose it buddy!" Gilbert called.

Antonio quickly finished, leaving his undershirt and boxers on as he walled back out.

Francis didn't even give him a perverted look. After all, the Frenchman had class. He wasn't going to go after someone who was spoken for. Especially not on their wedding day.

"Now, I am going to give you the bath from hell," he said ominously.

At first, Antonio laughed. Then he saw Gilbert's expression. He only had the chance to let out a small "Eep," before he was dragged into the bathroom to be glamified by Francis and Gilbert.

* * *

The Italies pulled up and were greeted by a cheerful Hungarian.

"Hey guys! Come on in. I wanted to make sure the dress is perfect. Canada and Hong Kong will be here shortly for their own dress fittings~." She lead them into the church and the stopped a moment so Romano could appreciate the decorations.

"This... is amazing Liz... G-grazie..." Lovino forced out, causing the other two to smile. "Che cosa?" he demanded.

"Nothing~! Fratello is just funny~! Come on, come on~! We have to get you ready~!" Feliciano said excitedly, taking his twin's hand and pulling him hurriedly to the dressing room, a different one from were Antonio was.

"I'm not funny dammit..." Lovino pouted, following them.

They entered the room and Elizabeta had him close his eyes as his twin and her dressed him. The material felt smooth against his skin and he felt Feliciano zipping the back up.

The two nations stepped away from him and Veneziano gasped softly. "Oh fratello..." he breathed in awe.

"W-What?" Romano asked worriedly.

Hungary moved him a few steps forward and to the right. "Open your eyes," she said softly.

He did as he was told and froze when his eyes landed on the image in the mirror. It was definitely still him but... holy _shit_...

The dress he wore was pure white, and it accented his olive-tanned skin. The straps slid lightly over his shoulders and the body flared out lightly when it passed his waist and reached all the way to the floor. A dark red band wrapped around him just under his chest. Two red stripes flowed down the back of the dress onto the train. On the front of the gown, the dress's smooth white fabric split into two sides and the center was filled with soft, fluffy lace that formed a pattern that looked like vines that intertwined with each other. The shoes that had been slipped onto his feet were simple white flats.

"H-Hungary..." he whispered. "This... this is amazing..."

"Thank you, Roma. That means a lot coming from you. Now come here. I want to see if I need to adjust it any," Elizabeta said, smiling as she moved forward to complete her checks.

Of course, the dress was perfect and needed no changes. The two helped the Southern Italian out of the delicate outfit and brought him into the bathroom.

"You gotta take a shower fratello. You want to be super squeaky clean right~?" Veneziano asked.

"Yeah, but not with you bastards in here. Go do some shit and come back later," Lovino answered, shoving them from the bathroom and slamming the door shut and locking the door.

Right as this happened, the door to the dressing room opened and Matthew and Kaoru entered.

Feliciano and Elizabeta exchanged a look then smiled at the new comers. "We can work on you guys now, si~?" Feliciano said.

* * *

After Antonio had been thoroughly scrubbed and dried completely, he was aloud to once again put on the comfortable suite and then Francis began to work on taming his hair while Gilbert went to go make sure the Frenchman's and his own clothes were prepared.

The whole 'straightening-Antonio's-hair' plan did not seem to be working however and Francis soon gave up since he looked fine no matter what his hair did. Antonio checked the clock. It was quite a bit later now. The ceremony would start soon.

As far a planning for the service, that had been mostly the twins. Antonio was free to put in his own ideas, but he had had absolutely no idea what he could say to add to it so he stayed quiet. He did know how everything was going to work though.

They had a relatively small party. Feliciano was also doubling as both 'Maid of Honor' and the one who would be walking Lovino up the isle. But that was after everything else. Gilbert and Francis would walk with Matthew and Kaoru up to the alter where Antonio would be waiting. Then Marcello had offered to be ring bearer and, with Vash's consent, Lily was the flower girl. Arthur had been given the task of being the greeter at the door. It was greatly appreciated but unusual and Antonio wondered how Feliciano had convinced the English gentleman to agree. The officiant was going to be, shockingly, Alfred. He had apparently become bored at some point and become a minister. And apparently, Portugal was going to be his best man. Lovino had asked him.

Even Austria had agreed to help them. He had catered and offered to do the music.

Antonio wanted so badly to see his sweet Italian. He didn't want to wait until he was next to him at the alter. Besides, that annoying veil would be covering his beauty. Antonio pouted. How unfair that Feliciano and Elizabeta were aloud to stay only because she was the organizer and he was a relative of the wedded-to-be.

Prussia, who was now in a smart looking black and white tuxedo, as was France, entered the room.

"Come on Toni. We've gotta get you to the alter. Portugal is already there," the Prussian nation said, leading him to the chapel.

Spain was feeling very nervous. Not about getting married, he wanted that with all his heart, but that something bad would happen and his dear Italian would be crushed.

He took as steadying breath and he neared his older brother. "Portugal," he greeted with a slight nod.

"Spain," Portugal answered.

Prussia went off to his own spot and left the nations alone.

"Why did you agree to this? I thought you hated me," Spain asked curiously.

"Ask Romano. He'll explain it better," Portugal said.

France came by for the final check before rushes back to his position.

England had shown the other nations to there seats and America joined them at the front, his thousand-mega-watt smile plastered on his lips.

Music drifted through the crowed church and everyone quieted as the ceremony began. Prussia and Canada walked up the isle, arm in arm. Canada had been fitted with a form-fitting light red dress with a ruffled bottom. When they were half way down, France and Hong Kong followed. Hong Kong's dress was the same as Canada's.

Murmurers were exchanged as the handmade outfits were appreciated by the guests.

Seborga was next, the velvet cushion with the rings in his hands, a custom suit on him as well. It was the child version of Spain's. Liechtenstein followed him, her dress was white with a red band along the top and red straps to keep it up.

Everyone shuffled with excitement. They knew what was next. Antonio tried his hardest not to fidget. Afonso patted his back reassuringly and Antonio relaxed.

At the very moment, Lovino and Feliciano appeared. Gasps sounded throughout the room and Antonio found himself unable to look away. His little tomate, his Lovino, was stunning. Not that he wasn't normally, but... now...

Along with the dress, Lovino had been given a simple silver necklace with a tiny tomato on the end. His bouquet consisted of a a mixture of red, white, and pink carnations along with white and pink daisies. His veil was thin enough what Antonio could see the light blush on his face. He smiled lovingly at the Italian.

Feliciano's dress was almost the same and Matthew and Kaoru's. The difference was that his had a band of white around his waist. He had to help his brother hold the flowers of they would have tumbled to the ground, but it took none of their charm away. If anything, it added to it.

In short, they were beautiful.

* * *

Lovino had very nearly run away. He was so scared. The only thing keeping his there was his twin's gentle yet firm hold on his arm and soft reassurances in Italian.

Then they had gotten there cue and they entered the chapel. He heard the gasps but he paid them no mind. Lovino's eyes had found his Spanish lover and that was all he cared about. He kept his eyes firmly on the other male as Feliciano lead him past the gathered nations.

They reached the front and Feliciano handed him something. He didn't know what, but he didn't care. His brother disappeared to his spot and Antonio smiled gently at him.

The blush that had already been present grew darker as he stood beside the man he loved so much it hurt.

Alfred smiled at them and started the ceremony. After saying a few words, he motioned for them to give their vows. They where both handed a piece of paper from there brothers and Antonio cleared this throat to begin.

"Lovino Romano South Italy Vargas. I have know you for a very long time. I fell in love with you and worked hard to make you love me in return. At first, I thought the best day of my life was the day you agreed to go out with me. I was wrong. The best day was when you agreed to marry me. You have made me the happiest man in the world and I will always love you. Neither wars nor my bosses, now and future, will be aloud to tear us apart. I promise to protect you and provide for you. To give you everything you could ever need or want. You are the greatest miracle that has even happened to me and I will cherish you for as long as I live. Te quiero para siempre," (I love you forever.) Antonio proclaimed in a loud and clear voice.

Lovino took a steadying breath, having been nearly reduced to tears, and began his own. "Antonio Hernandez Carrideo Spain. When I first met you, I was insecure and hated the world. After living with you for only a few short weeks, I found that I wasn't as angry anymore. I simply pretended to be. As time went on, I discovered I had fallen for you. I hid this for as long as I could until the day you asked me to be with you and I agreed. I've never hated you. Never. The greatest day of my life was when I was engaged to you. You have made me feel a happiness and purpose I had no idea existed. I will love you until the end of time, no matter what I say. You save me from the life of misery I was heading for and brought me into the light. I promise to care for you and help you in anyway I can. To love you as much as I possibly can. You gave me life a reason to continue. Ti amo per sempre," (I love you forever.) Lovino declared.

Quite a few of the gathered nation's where wiping their eyes as they heard the vows. So much love and care had been put into them. These were words straight from the hearts of the lovers for each other.

Alfred stepped forward and took a ring from the pillow Marcello held. He gave it to Antonio. "Antonio Carrideo, do you take Lovino Vargas to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in heath, till die do you part?"

"Si," Antonio answered, no hesitation or indecision in his voice as he slide the ring onto Lovino's left hand.

Alfred nodded then turned and repeated his question to Lovino.

"Si," Lovino said firmly, holding Antonio's hand once the ring was securely in place.

Alfred smiled. "Then I now pronounce you married. You may kiss."

Antonio turned to face Lovino and gently removed the veil from his face.

They locked eyes and without another word, they pressed their lips together in a binding kiss.

The church exploded in applause and cheering.

Spain scooped Lovino into his arms and carried him down the center isle past the cheering nations and outside. They shared another kiss as the countries exited the chapel. Spain set him in the car that had been rented for them and then got in himself as they were driven to the Reception. It was being held in a large banquet hall called The Center. They cuddled in the back until they pulled up to the doors.

Spain exited and rushed to the other side to help his new husband out. Hand in hand, they entered the building. Many others had arrived before then and more cheering ensued as they came into view.

Soon, everyone was seated at there places, Romano and Spain side by side at the front table in the center, Romano's brother and friends to his right and Spain's brother and friends to his left.

After eating, the dancing began. Romano and Spain took the floor for their first dance. The song chosen was by a woman named Enya called Book of Days. It was beautiful and perfect. All to soon, it was over and they were forced to separate and dance with others. Portugal took Romano and Veneziano went with Spain. After that, Seborga wanted a turn with his eldest brother and so Romano danced with him. Romano and Spain found each other once more and refused to let go for the rest of the evening.

Finally, it was time to leave. Feliciano quickly rushed the two out the door. "Veh! You guys have to go! Don't forget to throw this Lovi~!" Feliciano said, handing Lovino his bouquet of daisies and carnations.

Lovino shook his head but a soft smile graced his features and he turned so his back was facing everyone and he threw the flowers. He turned back to see who had won. He was hardly surprised by what he saw.

Feliciano, who had only been standing there, had caught the bundle. Lovino laughed. "Just wait till I get back first. Capito?" he said, ruffling his twin's hair affectionately.

"V-Veh." Feliciano glanced at Germany out of the corner of his eyes. The blonde nation blushed darkly but smiled at the younger Italian.

"Say bye now Lovi~. We've gotta get going," Antonio called from the car. Lovino nodded and hugged his brothers, then his friends, only to have his brothers both jump him for another hug. "Ti vogilo bene!" he called as Antonio closed his door.

Antonio hugged his friends then shook hands with Afonso before climbing into the drivers side and pulling away.

As they drove, they chatted about whatever came to mind. Eventually, out of topics, Antonio brought up the one he was most curious about.

"Mi amour, I have a question. How did you get my hermano to be part of the wedding?" he asked.

Lovino smirked. "He's family isn't he dammit? I just reminded him of that is all."

Antonio laughed. "Well, whatever you did, thank you. I don't remember the last time I saw him, but I know it wasn't the friendliest encounter." He reached over and intertwined their fingers.

"Te amo, mi Lovi," he said gently.

Lovino smiled and squeezed his hand. "Ti amo... Tomato Bastard."

**...~The End~...**

* * *

And so it is finished~! I hope that didn't suck as much as I think it did... I was making stuff up as I went. And I know they aren't in character. Wedding's change stuff up a bit XD Oh, and their wedding song? That was my parents song. You should listen to it. It's one of my favorites. And I also have gotten a Beta Reader~! No, she didn't do this chapter but that was because I decided that since none of the other chapters were, this one won't be either :)

Look this up to. It will change your life with it's awesomeness: www.y outube wa tch?v= cYs1X- AdRZQ& list=FLm qYrdsg S8iO9BV KFtu PI4A&f eature= mh_lolz

Okay, so here's the deal. My dear friend EdxRoy13 (she is my friend in real life to~. We go to the same school) has told me she wants to do an epilogue for this story. I don't know if she will or how long it will take her to do if she does, but I just wanted to say that it might happen.

I hope you all enjoyed this story and I think everyone who favorited, review, and followed! I love you all~! In fact, I also love the people who didn't do any of those things and just read whatever I had here~. I have stories in my brain that must be typed and then uploaded~. I will see you in a different story~!


End file.
